


Safe and Sound

by Dashrabbit1, Space_Mom



Series: Leather and Lace [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Kidnapping, Langst, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashrabbit1/pseuds/Dashrabbit1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Mom/pseuds/Space_Mom
Summary: After his fight with Shiro things just aren't the same... They may have made up but they definitely haven't healed,.





	1. Neither Safe Nor Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his fight with Shiro things just aren't the same... They may have made up but they definitely haven't healed,.

It had been several weeks since the "incident" and things had seemingly turned normal again... except Lance had started withdrawing from everyone.

Since that day, Shiro had not intimately shared a bed with the blue paladin, and while Keith had tried, Lance gently rejected. The Cuban turned to training to avoid the others while they weren't on missions, and rarely ate.

Lance knew the others must be worried about him, knew they could see he was losing weight- he just avoided them more so he didn't have to see the pity in their faces..

Keith was terribly worried about Lance. He had found himself whining about it to Shiro several times and even once to Thace. Thace he was sure had tried to do something about it but Shiro... Well he wasn't even sure what Shiro did anymore.

With Lance working his own ass off in the training deck Shiro disappeared else where. Keith hadn't managed to locate it yet and he was starting to figure it was somewhere deep in the ship.

The red paladin tried so hard to draw everyone back together. Sure the sight of Lance crying while attached to a Galra had shaken Shiro but he hadn't expected it to be this bad.

And he had seen how they hadn't truly communicated since then.

Never having a family before didn't exactly help him either. He had no idea how to bring his boyfriends back together. Especially when he wasn't even sure who was included in that group anymore.

Was Thace now part of their relationship? Or was he only dating Lance? It wasn't uncommon for people with multiple relationships to date people outside of the main group.

Either way he just didn't know.

All he did know was that he was watching Lance work himself to death and it had to stop before he seriously got hurt.

They were getting prepared for a mission now, to liberate a Galra-controlled planet that was sending out distress calls- the purple aliens just didn't know when to stop! The blue paladin was almost sick with himself as he felt his suit /shrink/ to fit him properly.

He was a mess, and he knew it. He was a grade-a, no good mess that felt like the others would be better off without him. It was like he was trying to phase out of their lives as he stopped interacting with them..

He never showed up to meals anymore, the only places he went anymore were his bedroom/bathroom, and the training deck, and of course wherever needed on missions. He only ate when Keith or Thace forced him to, and even then he only did so fitfully. He wasn't sleeping hardly anymore, and had fallen woefully behind on any beauty regimen he had.

Lance knew Keith and Thace were worried about him, but what seemed to further throw him into his odd depression was how Shiro /didn't/ seem to worry. He didn't feel like a boyfriend anymore, and had told Keith so a few days ago in a pool of tears, and Thace a few hours after that after he had sent Keith away. The Cuban no longer shared his bed with anyone, only curling up pitifully when Keith or Thace collected him from the training room floor after he had been too weak to pull himself up.

Keith was trying so hard, Lance could tell, so hard to try and keep him feeling alright; and Lance was doing nothing in return, only adding to his already heaping pile of self-hate..

After finally suiting up, Lance made his way to the hangers to join his team. They were still a team after all, even through his now-dysfunctional relationship, and they had to work together to help the people of the galaxy.

Shiro was standing at the foot of his lion, hands brushing over her giant paws. He hadn't been spending as much time with her as he should have, which probably explained why he hardly could control her at times.

He turned when lance entered the hangers and dropped his eyes. They had technically made up but definitely hadn't healed. Shiro still couldn't get that image out of his head and ever since then he'd gotten flashbacks of things he had seen in the arena.

Things that made him sick to the stomach. Things he didn't want Lance to ever experience.

Distance, while perhaps not the answer, gave Lance a chance to heal without him. A chance to go and live his own life and do his own thing.

He could see Keith giving them both pleading looks out of the corner of his eye.

Lance looked towards Shiro as he entered, but quickly looked away and went to his lion. This was also one of the places he liked to hang out of Shiro had beaten him to the training room. He had actually fallen asleep once or twice in Blue's pilot chair, having cried himself to sleep.

The blue paladin could see the looks Keith was giving him, but he couldn't bring himself to go to Shiro- maybe the black paladin was better off without him anyway. He didn't have a whining, annoying piece of trash to have to please anymore... Yeah... Shiro was better off without him...

Lance was just crawling up into Blue when he felt a gentle hand on his calf. He turned to look at the owner of that hand.

Thace blinks up at Lance. He had his head tilted and his fluffy ears were shoved forward. "Lance?"

The Galra's voice carried a slight roughness to it, as if demanding that Lance listen to him and warning him that he wasn't going to take any shit.

"You skipped your meals... Again. Now I don't know about you humans but I do know Galra can only go a few days without a meal. And with how often the other paladins have meals I doubt that is the case for humans."

"I wasn't hungry," Lance lied, trying to climb away from Thace. He hated this, feeling so small and inferior to the Galra just below him. "Plus I slept in." Another lie, he'd been lying awake in his room all night. It had been that way for the past few nights- he had bags under his eyes to prove it.

He knew Thace was concerned for his health, but his nagging only made him hate himself more. "I'll eat when we get back okay?" The blue paladin tried to bargain. The mission they were going on didn't need immediate attention, and Lance knew Thace could throw him over his broad shoulder, hail him to the kitchen, tie him to a chair, and shove food down his throat. He was afraid, though, that he would only manage a few bites before he felt he wanted to puke

"That's not a good answer and you know it." Thace growls lowly, eyes narrowing into a glare.

He knew this all had to be his fault. Had he not slept with Lance the human would still be with his boyfriend. Had he stepped out Lance would still be eating.

"Stop making excuses. This mission can wait for you to eat, you will only fail it if you don't eat now."

"I'm not hungry," Lance said again, his voice going small and quiet, as it often did when someone pulled the "dad" voice on him. "I'll be okay. I promise I'll eat when I get back."

It wasn't just Thace's fault, it was Lance's fault as well- he felt like he had pushed the Galra into sleeping with him. But he hadn't thought it would be this bad...

"I promise," he said again, trying to pull his leg out from Thace's reach- which wasn't successful at all.

Thace still had his eyes pinned on lance, refusing to let up. There was no way he was going to let him go...

Except...

Well he did. With a sigh Thace releases his leg and steps back. "When you get back I'm going to have a meal ready in your room and I want you to eat alright?"

"Alright," Lance says, sighing softly as well. He turned and laid a gentle hand on the Galra's head. "I will." But I can't promise it will stay down.

He said nothing more as he continued to climb into his lion- the last of his group. Everyone else was just waiting on him. He had Blue up and running in just a few moments, and joined his friends as they began to leave.

Thace sighs heavily as Lance flies away. He didn't know what to do with the young paladin anymore.

Shiro lead the charge to the planet below. The distress signals were still going crazy from the thing and he couldn't figure put why. He had to reach up every few minutes and turn it off.

Lance had a bad feeling as he too had to keep switching off the signals that rang through his ears. When they landed, the place seemed to be deserted.

"Hey guys? Is it normal for deserted planets to send out distress signals?" The blue paladin asked, his voice crackling through the coms. "This seems a little fishy to me."

"They could be like... Underground." Hunk's voice carried suspicion ad he spoke, not really trusting the area.

His lion digs her claws into the ground, the huge lengths pressing into the sand.

"We need to find rocks or something to settle in before the lions sink into the ground."

"I've just got a bad feeling about this.." Lance mumbled quietly, looking around a little as his lion came to a gentle rest upon the sand.  
There didn't appear to be any caves or underground entrances, and the sand seems to suck at Blue's paws. That's when the Galra ships appeared in ambush.

With a yell Shiro yanked the black lion up in an attempt to get in the air only to find that her paws were trapped in the sand and that despite struggling she was only being sucked deeper.

He snarls and tries harder but to no avail.

Keith manages to get red out of the side but there was absolutely no way he would be able to get them all out on his own or defend them until he could, but he sure as hell would try.

The red lion dove for the black lion, hooking her claws into the broad back and trying to help her tug free.

Lance began to panic as the ships drew closer and he was unable to free his lion. It was only sinking deeper, which only served to terrify him more.

What he found odd, though, was the Galra were not attacking, and there were only a few ships- they were large, like some kind of cargo ship. It was like something out of a nightmare as the familiar purple-pink of the tractor beam began to sweep towards the lions

Red pressed harder to try and free the other lions before finally darting away to escape the tractor beam.

It would do no good for them all to get caught.

Keith looks over the entire scene, searching for an answer until he finally located one.

If the beams would just pull the lions free he could do something... That's all be needed.

The first lion that the beam picked up was Pidge's, but almost as soon as it had been picked up it was being set down. Weird.  
"Guys.." Lance sounded worried, maybe a little scared as the beam moved towards him. The pull of it felt strange as it settled over Blue, like it was rooting him to ground while it pulled him away from it.

That was when the red Lion went back into action. Keith darted towards the ship that had picked Lance up and a blade forms in his lions jaw, digging into the metal and branding it out of shape.

He had to free Lance. He just had to.

The beam wavered slightly, but only seemed to pull faster at the damage to the ship. "K-Keith..?" Lance was starting to panic now, with an unresponsive lion and the threat of being hauled off by evil Galra, the whole thing seemed a disaster

The paladins that were still trapped were absolutely screeching for Lance and Keith.

Keith's lion ran over the top if the ship, searching for the motor for the tractor beam in order to break it.

Shiro had given up on freeing Black. He climbed put of the lion and engaged his jet packs, taking off towards the ships.

There was nothing to indicate the beam could be shut off from the outside, nothing that could save Lance now.. "Keith.. go help the others." Lance whispered. "I'll be okay."  
He wasn't though, he knew. Swallowing tightly, the paladin began to accept the fact he might be dead soon.. "I love you guys."

The ships began to take off, bringing with them the Blue lion and her paladin as they began ascending to space again.

Keith refused to leave. His lion crouched low on the ship, trying to stick to it with a her might.

Shiro didn't get far with his pack before he had to stop and head back. He settles on top of his lion who was now partially on her side on the sand while Hunk had seemingly burrowed under the surface with his lion and was creating ripples on the surface.

"Keith, go help Hunk and Pidge and Shiro." Lance said, trying to sound brave. "They need you." Yes, Lance needed Keith too, but he didn't want the others getting taken away too.

"I love you," and then he was gone, the ship taking him and his lion, and disrupting com signals.

Keith curses loudly. He goes back to the others and lands on a rock. He bangs his head against his seat, closing his eyes.

He was ignoring the cries off his teammates for now, knowing that they couldn't get out of the sand without the castle.

It didn't feel right to him to retreat. He should have kept going and it... It felt almost disgusting to just step back, he never stepped back.

Lance held absolutely still, trying to breathe deeply and keep himself calm. He hardly noticed the tears on his cheeks until the sob rose up in his throat- he was terrified, not for himself, but for his team... He wanted them to be okay, that maybe his sacrifice kept them safe.

Pidge, who had been lifted from the sand by the beam, flew her lion to rest beside Keith's. "Is he..?" She didn't want to say it, but it has to be true.

"They have him... That's all they have him... But not for long..."

Keith clenches his fists, ready to once again take off for the Glara. Shiro was sitting on top of his lion now, staring at the tip of it. He remembered the conversation he had heard before he left.

Lance and Thace had been fighting... And Thace had been convinced that if he left in this mission Lance would not return.

The black paladin's eyes narrow into a glare. Had he known? Had Thace known they were going to take Lance? But why Lance? Why not him? After all he did have Black and had been in the arena. Or even Keith because of his Galra blood.

But Lance?

Lance didn't have any past or connections to the Galra...

"We need to think about this all," Pidge was saying. "We can't rush into this blindly and risk us all getting captured. I know you're worried about Lance, Keith, and I'm just as confused as you. But we're not dealing with Zarkon anymore, this is someone else." She was climbing out of her lion, resting on the muzzle. "We need to form a plan. We need the Castle to get us out, and we need to cool down."

Shiro raises his eyes, letting them drift over his paladins. "Thace knew something. Before we left he told Lance that if he left he wasn't coming back. He had to have known something."

"He sounded concerned about how Lance was eating- or rather not." Keith supplied, looking at Shiro. "He was worried Lance would be weak. I don't think he knew this was going to happen."

"But we still need to talk to him. We'll call to the shop, get rescues and then go for Lance." Shiro gets to his feet, ready to go get his kitten.

Keith was proud to see Shiro so worried about Lance- to him it felt like a step in the right direction to them healing. The red paladin nodded his approval, on all counts. "We're coming for you Kitty.." he whispered.


	2. Belittled and Beaten

After taking a few moments, Lance steeled himself and willed himself to stop crying as he picked up on a noise. It sounded like footsteps, the slow methodical clip of boots that were worn by royalty. It had the hair on the back of his neck prickling and a sweat bead on his forehead.

The sound stops just outside before they enter. A tall man looks down at Lance, his head tilted. He didn't look Galra, not really. He looked more like Allura had when she had turned her skin purple. His elven ears twitch much in the same way Thace's did when his interest was peaked.

Lance did not look up, just pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face. He didn't want to see the face of the man that tortured him, not wanting it to haunt him if he ever made it out alive

The man gives Lance the smallest of smiles. He strides towards the human and tips his head up. "Who knew creatures from such a backwater planet were so beautiful?"

Lance had to swallow the whine that welled up in his throat, while clenching his eyes closed. He didn't want to see... didn't want to see the man's face. "What do you want with me?" He choked out, shuddering in the man's grip.

"I simply want to know more about you. You see I am not like my father. I do not wish to expand the empire, we are already large enough as it is and Voltron simply does not interest me. No I'm more into the exploring, the discovering, and from what I understand... Your planet would be a great place to start."

 

"So why do you need me?" Lance's voice had gone as hard and cold as ice, just the thought of the man taking Galra to Earth setting him on edge. "I won't take you there." He continued, his eyes still shut.

"Oh I already know the way. I simply want you to tell me more about the place. You humans are so simplistic... I need to know what would happen when we go there."

Another shiver ran down the paladin's spine, and he dared to turn his face away, out of the man's hand. "You'll never make ground alive. They'll shoot you down. And if you so happen to make it, they'll take you and lock you up. People will poke and prod at you, they'll cut into your skin and run tests on you."

"And what makes you think they will be able to take us down hm? We are after all a force to be reckoned with." He allows Lance to pull away and straightens up.

"And so is the world I come from. They do not simply lay down to die." Like ice on a warm day, Lance's voice cracked, and he had to heave a deep breath. "My team will come for me." He whispered. "They'll kill you."

"They can certainly try but they don't know what I look and they never will. Its hard to find someone who is constantly changing." Just as a show the purple of the man's skin fades and morphs into a peachy color, the shade of Lance's skin.

"You've got tricks up your sleeve, whoopdedoo. I'll still know your voice. An Altean may be able to change their skin, but they're never able to change their voice."

Lance wasn't impressed, no, he was terrified of the man. He was scared that he would morph himself to look like one that he loved, so that he might never look at that person the same again.

"Ever hear of voice filters? Oh I don't know, voice acting? And I am not an Altean. I may appear to be one but I rejected that blood long ago."

His ears shift again. Though they weren't large and furry like Thace's his ears were larger than Allura's and shifted like a Galra's when reacting to something.

"That doesn't mean that's not what you are. You are part Altean. You hate that fact, I relish in it. You betrayed your people." Lance was up now, having a sudden burst of confidence and stamina. "You're sick. How do you live with yourself knowing you killed people of your own kind?"

"The Altean's were never my people." Lotor goes stiff and his ears pull back to the sides of his head. "The Galra were the only ones who ever bothered to look after me. The Altean's gave me my looks but nothing more and I refuse to accept them. You will soon learn that fact as well as I have paladin. I will make sure of it."

"They were and always have been your people. And you turned your back on them." Lance was practically snarling now, meeting the man face to face. He had to tip his head back to properly see, but he did so all the same. "You disgust me."

"I'm not asking you to like me..." Lotor kicks Lance, forcing him away.

He was done with this human. He turns and walks away his hair sweeping over the ground.

The paladin stumbles a bit before gaining footing again. "Good, I will never like you. You're an awful person."

Lotor just leaves without another word. He had no reason to talk to Lance any longer.

They had time after all.

Lance was confused as to why Lotor was leaving him without seeming to take him prisoner, until the guards came. He fought them, but without his weapon he was overpowered.

By the time they began hauling him off, he was bloody, bruised, and limp

\---

It had been over a week, at least Lance thought it had been, he couldn't really tell. For the most part, he'd just sat around in his cramped cell, tucked in the corner in a tight ball. He learned quickly that if he did what the guards and Lotor wanted, he wouldn't get beat up- but that didn't mean he wasn't still riddled with bruises and scrapes.

He didn't flinch when the door of his cell opened, didn't look as two guards came and collected him. He knew the day was coming, but now that it was here, he couldn't even scrounge up the emotion to be afraid.  
They carried him down a long hall, past countless other cells, following their pale-haired master, until they stopped. Lance felt himself grow cold and heavy as the door opened.

Inside were the druids, whose only intent was to inflict torture upon him. He could see the cold table top they would rest him on after stripping him naked; there were trays of sharp implements beside that cold table, some still splattered with blood from their last victim. He felt sick, he felt a lot of things, but his face betrayed that fact.

He was, as predicted, stripped and laid down, tied at the wrists and ankles as he waited for his torture to begin.

The first cut was pure agony, sharp and painful beyond belief, spilling his bright red blood across his skin. He hadn't realized he had screamed until they were muzzling him. They continued to cut, opening him up and spilling more of his blood, and he felt it all until, finally, he passed out,,

\---

It was exactly ten days before they went for Lance.

Shiro counted.

They had finally figured out a plan to go and get him. It wasn't going to be as smooth as if they could use Voltron but it would work. It had to work.

Shiro glances to everyone around him, checking to see if they were ready before dropping into space and shooting off with his jet pack, ready to retrieve Lance.

Lance wasn't sure how long he had been out, but when he woke up he was still on the table, still being tortured. He was screaming again, but this time they let his voice echo through the ship. It was if they knew his friends were on the way to save him.

Keith followed Shiro quickly, feeling cold and heavy in fear for Lance. He was immensely worried for his lover and fellow paladin.

Shiro and the others entered the ship as quickly as possible. Pidge was able to cut a hole in the ship much as she had before.

Once inside all Shiro had to do was listen. His ears quickly picked up on Lance's voice and his careful movements were gone.

He took off at a run, fearing the worst. It was Hunk who ended up grabbing the back of his suit and yanking him to a stop.

Keith barely held himself back as well, his gut wrenching as he heard Lance's voice tinged with such pain. He practically whimpered as one scream faded into the next, each one sounding worse and worse. "W-what do we do...?" He asked.

Finally, they stopped, gave him a few moments of pained rest before they dug their clawed hands into him again, stirring up his insides. Lance arched wildly off the table, his voice coming out loud and anguished- it sounded like a dying man; though perhaps he was dying, it sure felt like it

"We have to get Lance." Shiro snarled at them.

"We can't rush in. He's obviously being watched or something." Hunk had a tight hold on Shiro's hand. There was no way he could let go if he did he would take off and they would never catch him.

That wouldn't be good for anyone.

"We do, but.. Shiro we have to be careful." Keith was trying to reason with the oldest paladin. He had the hand Hunk wasn't holding, and had laced his fingers with Shiro's. "We will get him, we just need to be careful."

After what seemed like ages of them twisting his insides into new shapes, they finally left him alone. They patched him up before cruelly hauling him away back to his cell.

Shiro twists, hearing a door. "We have to hide. Someones moving."

Shiro tugs both Hunk and Keith around a corner. He stops and listens then when he thinks they are clear slowly starts creeping out.

The others followed closely.

Eventually Shiro opens a door and just freezes, the floor and the table in it were covered in blood and on a little cart beside said table was a jar that sat next to a set of scalpels that also were covered in blood.

Shiro slowly approached the cart, eyes fixed on the jar. He circled it until the iris became visible and he no longer could breath.

"Shiro... what is it?" Keith asked. He could hardly stand the sight of the room- it had to be where Lance had just been, there could be no doubt about it. This was where their lover had been brutally tortured.

"Its his eye. Keith it's his eye." Shiro couldn't stop looking at it. He didn't know what to.

Hunk and Pidge stood silent and Allura and Coran weren't saying anything either over the com system, everything was just quiet.

Keith had to turn away, trying to pull Shiro along with because he felt as if he truly was going to throw up. "Shiro come on.. we need to find him.." he was saying, tugging on Shiro's hand. "We need to find him. He needs us.."

Shiro nods, he was shivering. He couldn't imagine what the druids may have done to him and he was terrified.

"Pidge, try and hook up to a panel or something, we may be able to locate Lance that way." Coran calls over the communication.

Pidge nods and starts searching for a panel to plug into.

Keith holds Shiro tightly as they wait for Pidge to come up with something- anything. He glances up as the reader beeps, and a single cell flashes "Is that him?" He asks, hopeful. "Pidge please.."

"Yeah yeah I got him." Pidge pinpoints Lance then gets up and starts making her way to where Lance had been indicated.

Shiro follows, trying to fight off the shudders rolling over his spine.

Lance, having just woke up, had heard the footsteps in the hall. He could feel his fear welling up inside of him again as images of the druids and guards flooded his mind. He didn't want that to happen again. No. No. No. no.

Pidge sprang the door.

The paladins stood there a moment, staring. Lance was hardly wearing clothes. Shiro at least had had something of the sort but all Lance had was skin tight pants and bandages wrapped around his middle.

"Lance?"

Lance had hunkered down, curled in on himself as if to protect himself from further torture, but at the sound of Shiro's voice, he quickly sat up. The movement caused him extreme pain, but he didn't care.

"S-Shiro... Keith. Hunk! Pidge!!" He was so happy to see everyone, and hoped so badly that it wasn't another sick work of the druids.

Shiro darted forward and hugged Lance then hoisted him into his arms. "Let's go! Now!" Without waiting for the others to respond Shiro darted back out of the room, ready to call their pick up and just bolt.

Lance just nodded and clung tightly to the other male. He was being rescued, it was his greatest dream come true since he'd been taken.

Aside from the bandage around his middle, half his face was hidden under bandages and a make-shift eye patch.

He was trying to talk more, but his throat was to raw from his previous screaming

Shiro held Lance close and cuddled him to his chest, picking him up. There was no way Lance was going to be taken from him, no way. He would rather kill them both then hand him over to the Galra.

Shiro swings around a corner and immediately regrets it as he runs into a Galra soldier that had been coming around that same corner.

He was crying, big fat tears of happiness wetting his face as he clung to Shiro like a lifeline, like he never intended to let go- and he didn't. The jostle from running into the Galra soldier had Lance biting his tongue to keep quiet as armor dug into his wounds.

Keith was there with his weapon at the ready, and slashed though the Galra in one angry down stroke. He wasn't going to let any Galra have Lance either, now or ever again.

Shiro gives Keith a grateful look before he keeps going. He is quick to find their hole and slip out.

Someone must have called Coran and Allura because one of their smaller ships were waiting for them to drop into it.

Keith nodded to Shiro before following behind closely. He made sure the others were out too before dropping into the ship that had been sent for them.

Lance, the whole time, just clung tighter and tighter to Shiro, like a sloth to a tree. He was so happy but so scared at the same time

Shiro drops down to sit and just rocks Lance, glaring at the floor as if it were the culprit of everything.

As soon as everyone was in the ship takes off, and through a wormhole called by Allura.

Keith came to sit by Shiro, and ran a gentle hand through Lance's hair. He was so relieved they had gotten him back, but it was bittersweet because they hadn't been able to do so quickly enough to save him the pain. "Hey babe.." he whispered softly. "We're going to take a nice, long, hot bath when we get back okay?"

Shiro ran his hand through Lance's hair as they sat there, shaking his head. At least he mostly looked intact.

He still had two legs and two arms. His teeth seemed fine and it didn't look like he had become a gladiator at any point. But his eye... God his eyes. They already knew one of his eyes were gone but they had no idea anything else they had done.

"Fucking... Hurry up."

"We can only go so fast, Shiro." Hunk said. "I know you're worried, we're all worried, but we can't go any faster."

Keith just whimpered softly, stroking Lance's cheek as he passed out again. He hated how Lance's face was twisted in pain when it should have been nothing short of happy. He hated the Galra for touching him, for doing unspeakable things to him...

Shiro couldn't settle. He was so frightened he didn't want to let go of Lance. It felt like if he did Lance would just slip away and then there truly would be no rescuing him.

He murmurs soft pleas against the blue paladin's skin as if that would make him stay.

Lance didn't want to leave again... He had thought about it after the big fight, but after getting taken he never wanted it to happen again. He didn't ever want to be separated from his lovers again...

Keith comforted both the sleeping blue paladin, and the very worked up black paladin, nuzzling both gently. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. "You're safe now. We've got you."

When they finally land back at the ship Shiro is almost immediately back on his feet. He carries Lance inside with determination clear on his face. He was getting Lance into a pod right away so he could heal. There was nothing else in his mind. Lance needed to heal and that was that.

Keith had to jog to keep up Shiro as he strode through the Castle halls. Coran and Allura were already in the medical bay, with a pod at the ready. Their faces were ones of grief and apology.

Shiro wasted no time placing Lance in the pod. He immediately settled down beside the pod, legs crossed and just waiting. There was no way he was going to leave Lance alone. Not at all.

No one argued with the black paladin as Coran programmed the pod and sealed it. The mustached man set a hand on Shiro's shoulder before departing, somehow knowing he might want to be left alone.

Keith was the only one who stayed, taking a seat next to Shiro. The others came in and out over the next few hours, bringing blankets and food for the two paladins.

Shiro stayed silent as he sat, just staring at the floor and waiting for Lance to wake up and be okay.

It took about a day before Lance finally opened his eyes- at least the one that could be seen. He felt stiff and slightly cold, but he wasn't in the pain he had been. When he shifted slightly, the pod opened.

"S-Shiro? K-Keith?" His voice was rough from being unused, but it still sounded like Lance

Shiro whips around and catches Lance before he can fall put of the pod. He sits back down with Lance in his lap and starts wrapping him in blankets.

"Lance... I am so sorry..." Shiro repeated apologies under his breath over and over again

"Stop, you don't have anything to be sorry for..." Lance said, reaching for Shiro's face as Keith comes up too. "If anyone needs to be sorry, it's me." He cradled Shiro's cheek in a gentle hand, and tried to smile.

Shiro nuzzled into Lance's hand, his eyes closing for a moment. He felt guilty. He felt so terribly guilty.

"I was so scared we wouldn't get you back..."

"But I'm back now.. I'm not leaving again." Lance said. "Thanks for coming to get me." He stroked his thumb over Shiro's cheek, just below his eye. "I know it probably wasn't high on your to do list." He still thought Shiro was mad.. he thought maybe he would yell at him for being stupid

"Don't say that. Don't you ever say that. You were my first priority and always will be."

Shiro holds Lance closer, half glaring at him.

"Sorry..." Lance mumbled, hiding his face against Shiro's chest. "I just thought... maybe.. maybe you were still mad at me..." he clung to the older paladin like a sloth, sighing softly as Keith came up behind, sandwiching him in between their chests

"Don't say that either. I was upset yes but... I could never stay mad at you for long..."

Shiro ran a hand through Lance's hair, gently tugging away the bandages on his face.

"Sorry," Lance mumbled again, but smiled. He was glad Shiro wasn't mad anymore.

He flinched a little as the bandages began to slip and unravel- he didn't want them to see... the scale under his left eye became visible first, it was frosty blue like Coran's. Then the one under his right eye peeked out from the bottom of the patch in his eye- it was purple, like a Galra

Shiro frowns and continues pulling the bandages away until they were completely gone. His eyes flicked over to Keith with a worried look.

Now he knew why that eye had been in a jar.

Lance looks down, feeling sick with himself. He'd seen a reflection before he had been wrapped up.

His right eye was yellow now, like a Galra's. They had taken something from him and replaced it with something of their own- it made him sick

Shiro runs his hand through Lance's hair again before removing the bandages around his stomach. Luckily that looked to be completely intact. Unluckily it meant they had probably messed with his organs.

Lance was beginning to get uncomfortable, and began squirming in Shiro's lap. "I feel disgusting... Let's take a shower.."

Shiro nods and stands. "Alright..." He still wanted to carry Lance but he sets him down so he could try and walk. He however left an arm around Lance, ready to support him should he need it.

Lance stumbled a lot, but wanted to walk in his own- mostly. Keith supported Lance's other side, and together the three of them made it to Lance's room for a shower. Shiro let Lance sit once they were in the room and he went to start the shower, wanting it to be the perfect heat for him.

Lance stayed with Keith, leaning heavily against the red paladin for support, while Shiro went off to the bathroom. In the dim light of his room, his newly acquired Galra eye seemed to glow

Shiro called for Lance and Keith once he had the water perfect. He took both of Lance's hands as he tugged him into the bathroom. Lance followed willingly, stumbling a little only once. The action made him laugh softly, as it reminded him of when they had first gotten together.

Shiro chuckles softly and smiles at Lance. He gets him under the water and gently strokes his face. He couldn't help but have his eyes fix on Lance's now Galra eye. A strange expression crosses his face but then he pulls Lance into a hug.

It felt good when the water finally hit him, like he was able to wash away all the bad memories (of course he couldn't, but wishful thinking). He smiled up at Shiro, an actual, genuine smile, and nuzzled into his hands. The smile faded as Lance saw the weird look Shiro was giving him- he knew it had to be the eye -but he pressed into the hug anyway. He wondered if Shiro or Keith would ever look at him the same again, like he was just Lance... not.. not this freak Lance..

Shiro nuzzles Lance and gently kisses his neck. "I was so worried about you..." He wanted to kill those who had done this to Lance. They had to go. He was going to kill them and that was a fact.

The smaller male tilted his head slightly, offering his throat up in submission. "I was so scared.." he whispered, shivering softly. "I was scared you wouldn't find me.." He wanted nothing more than his tormentors dead, but he didn't want Shiro to get hurt or killed in the process.

Keith just hung back, preparing the bed the way Lance liked it, getting towels and making sure they were warm. He was trying to be a good mate.

Shiro washed Lance slowly, wanting to enjoy this time with him, because this was the first time they had been alone together in quite a long time.

Lance enjoyed it, and he wasn't going to lie- it was kind of arousing. But he wanted everything to be soft and tender. Once was was washed, Lance returned the favor, taking his own time in bathing Shiro.

He was just about done when he whispered softly "I love you."

"I love you too..." Shiro nuzzles Lance, smiling a bit. "We shouldn't leave Keith waiting much longer..."

Shiro turned off the water and wraps Lance in a warm towel before heading out.

Lance chuckled at the mention of Keith, and kissed the underside of Shiro's jaw. "You're right. He doesn't like being alone for long."

While Shiro got the towels, Lance had shook off some of the water on his body- much like a dog. He let out a little yip as he was smothered in the towel, but began to laugh again. It felt good to be back.

Shiro ruffles his hair, smiling.

It was only a minute longer before he and Lance went to join Keith.

Since Lance was pretty dry, he sort of just discarded the towel in favor of the nest of blankets Keith had created. He crawled in and nuzzled his face into Keith's side, letting loose a soft purr.

"Best mates ever." He whispered, purring louder was Shiro crawled in behind

Shiro settled behind Lance wrapping an arm around him. He rubbed his cheek against Lance's, smiling now that he had the smaller paladin back.

A soft purring starter low in his throat as his two mates surrounded him again, rubbing themselves on him. It felt great. He knew they were scenting him, and it felt good to know they still wanted him.

Shiro and Keith hold Lance between them, just letting Lance grow used to being with them again.

After laying like this for a while, Lance began to nuzzle them with great fondness and love. It felt almost as if he had never left

Eventually, Lance fell asleep. His breathing was soft and even, and for once he finally felt safe. That didn't mean he didn't do things he normally wouldn't have, like twitch and cry out, but at least he was getting some sort of decent sleep.


	3. Captured and Cut

Lance had only been asleep an hour or so before he began to really twitch and make little whimpering sounds. His face had gone from peaceful to tormented too quickly.

Shiro holds him close and tries to calm him, making small sloshing sounds and nuzzling him. He remembered his first few nights back. Nightmares had absolutely tormented his sleep and he had been unable to sleep, that was when he had started working out through the night, push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, anything that would distract his head.

Lance seems to calm for a minute, twitching again a moment later, then settles back down. That's right, he was safe and warm... Cradled between his two loving boyfriends.

Shiro sighs with relief. The fact that he could still comfort Lance made him feel a lot better about just about everything.

This sort of thing happened off and on all night, Lance twitching and jerking awake before falling back to sleep lulled by Shiro and Keith. It sucked, but it was better than not sleeping

Shiro got up after a while and just sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his head and thinking.

Lance was still sleeping after his latest bout of wake and sleep, but his internal clock told him it was time to get up. He did so sluggishly, and bumped his head against Shiro's back. "Hmm."

Shiro chuckle a bit and reaches back, searching for Lance's hand. "Morning lovely."

"Morning," Lance mumbled, resting his chin on Shiro's shoulder while wrapping his thin arms around his chest. "I'd ask if you slept well, but I know you were up all night."

"Mmm... Had to watch over my boys..." Shiro leans his head against Lance's. "I'm sorry... About before you left... I shouldn't... I shouldn't have let you go like that."

Lance let out a soft chuckle, pressing a soft kiss to Shiro's skin. "You were upset... I get it.. I shouldn't have been such a hoe." He rubbed the black paladin's stomach absentmindedly with a sigh. "I should have listened to everyone, though. I wasn't in any shape to go on a mission.."

"Right... Mission... I don't think that was your fault though..." Shiro shook his head. Even if Lance had been in poor shape he wouldn't have been so easily captured by the Galra. He was convinced there was someone else that had a hand in that.

It sort of was.. I didn't really fight." He looked ashamed. "I didn't want you guys to get hurt... I thought if I gave myself up they would leave you alone."

"They did... But only for a few hours." Shiro sighs. "Lance... Please... Please tell me you won't do that again?"

"Give myself up? If it means keeping you guys safe I'd do it again. I don't want you to get hurt..." Lance raised one hand and began to absentmindedly stroke Shiro's hair. "I love you guys, you mean everything to me. And I don't want you getting hurt if I could do something.."

"Lance. You need to preserve yourself. We are not the only ones who need something. You have family at home. And a large one at that." Shiro tipped his head into Lance's hand, enjoying the feeling.

How will I be able to face that family when I wasn't even able to save the one I have right now?" Pressing his face into Shiro's neck, Lance began to cry. It hurt, it hurt so bad. "How will I be able to trust myself and my family if I can't even save you..?"

"You don't have to save me... Lance... You don't have to do anything for me. You don't have to protect me or Keith or anyone."

"Shut up, dummy!" Lance said, squeezing Shiro tightly. "I have to! If I'm not good for anything else, at least I'm good for saving the ones I love!"

"Lance, save yourself. We are fine you need to take care of yourself. You shouldn't worry about anyone else. I didn't want you to worry about anyone else got it?"

"Shut up, just shut up." Lance said, squeezing tighter as he buried his face into Shiro's neck. "I'm going to worry about you, about Keith, about Hunk and Pidge... you guys mean more to me than I mean to myself. So just shut up." His fingers were tight on Shiro's skin, bitten off nails digging into his chest.

Shiro winces at the feeling of Lance's nails digging into his skin. The full lengths could cause little damage and yet Shiro found himself wanting to shy away from them at this moment.

"Lance... Just... Don't give yourself up like that... None of us could handle it..."

"Sorry," Lance mumbled, letting go- he hadn't meant to hurt Shiro, and he felt bad. "I'll try.." he was trying to joke now, but it seemed to fall a little flat.

"I'm sorry, you're right. No more getting captured by the Galra. No more doing dumb shit- unless it's for a reason."

"Okay... I will give you that. But seriously Lance... Don't take any unneeded risks... We need you even if we don't always point out how important you are to us all."

"Okay.." was his only response. Lance curled around Shiro's back again, pressing his chest to the older paladin's back. It was warm and comforting to him, to feel the other pressed to him. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Shiro closes his eyes, just focusing on feeling Lance against him. 

For now he ignores the worries he had felt, he had lancs back. His kitten was safe...

"Tell me what's in your mind." Lance whispered, brushing his lips over Shiro's ear. "And don't lie. I know you're worried about something."

"When am I not worried about something? We don't k ow what they did to you. Your eye... We k ow that they took that but we don't know what the new one does and we don't know what they did to your stomach..."

Lance absentmindedly set a hand over his own stomach, letting out a sigh. "I don't think they did anything but replace my eye.. it doesn't seem like I acquired any new powers... but I understand..."

He knew Shiro was worried, he knew from the first moment he'd been rescued. "I don't feel any different. The Druids are just sick quiznacks."

"Yeah... I know that..." Shiro turns and looks at Lance. "We both do."

"Well... I guess we'll find out...?" Lance said, "About what the hell they did to me..." honestly, he was scared. He was terrified about what had happened to him, and wished he could live in ignorance, but he couldn't.

The blue paladin let out a little grunt as Keith wrapped his arms around both his boyfriends. "Hnn, good morning Keith."

Shiro chuckles softly. "I love you two..." 

He sits there for a while longer before separating from the pair and stretching. He looks back at them and raises an eyebrow at them.

"Should we stay in the room today?"

"We two love you too," the two paladins were almost in sync- they'd learned to be after saying the phrase together repeatedly.

Lance almost whined as Shiro parted from them, but let out a laugh as Keith pulled him back so they tumbled into the sheets again. "And do what?" He had a good idea of what, but he wanted to hear the others say it

"Well... We could do excercises together... Or I could eat you out... Or... I don't know, Keith do you have any ideas?"

Keith hums and runs a hand over Lance's chest. "I think we should make sure Lance knows how much h we appreciate him..."

Lance went absolutely bright red at Shiro's comments, and trembled under Keith's hands. 

"What kinds of exercises would we do?" He knew even the most innocent sounding thing could turn dirty with the other two.

"Well... We could always start with sit ups..." Shiro's voice is teasing.

"And then push ups." Keith adds.

"Exactly. And then we could spread your legs and see how much of us you can handle..."

The blue paladin practically whimpered and rubbed his thighs together. "Amateur exercises," he commented lamely, trying to make his growing arousal less evident. "What else could we do?"

"Oh, but you don't know what I mean..." Shiro lens towards Lance and Keith wraps his arms around Lance, trapping him.

Lance swallows, tensing for a moment before relaxing back into Keith's chest. "Care to enlighten me then?" He asked, his voice holding a teasing note

Shiro continually leans closer as he speaks. "We'd undress you slowly... Kissing every portion of your body as we do..." his voice is slow and methodical.

The image filled Lance's mind and made him shiver in Keith's grasp. Oh God, he wanted that so badly...

Biting his lip, Lance locked eyes with Shiro as the older male continued.

Shiro chuckles, his hand trails along Lance's side. "Then I'll bury my head between your legs and eat you out until you're begging to come..."

The blue paladin gasped and whined softly, squirming again against his human cage while squeezing his thighs together. "Y-yes.." he suddenly felt very hot all over, but especially so between his legs.

Keith nips Lance's ear and gives it a slight tug while his hand ran down his stomach. He presses them into Lance's thighs, wriggling between them.

"By the time I'm done you won't remember your own name..."

Another whine left the Cuban male's mouth, his body jerking still as Keith's hand made its way between his thighs. He let out a little breathy moan and bucked his hips slightly.

"Please..." it was just a word under his breath, one often used when his lover's played him like this.

Keith's grip tightened on Lance's thighs and he forces them apart. Shiro's hands joined the red pladin's massaging Lance skin and making a sound almost like a puur.

"Please what Lance?"

At that point, Lance didn't fight them- but willingly opened up to them. "Please destroy me..." he whispered. He was so embarrassed, and perhaps a little humiliated to beg like that, but it felt good, too. "Please sirs.."

Shiro hooked his fingers in Lance's underwear and dragged them down. His mouth however wasn't far behind them. He mouths at the head of Lance's cock, swirling his tpungie around the tip before closing him mouth around it.

The blue paladin let out a little cry at the feeling, and desperately tried to free one of his arms. He wanted to grab a handful of Shiro's hair, as if it were an anchor.

Each new movement drew new sounds out of Lance; little whimpers and mewls that floated though the air.

Keith squeezed and massaged Lance's thighs and ass. He just enjoyed hearing Lance mewl for them. He nipped be bit at Lance's neck and ears all while Shiro traveled the well known territory that was Lance.

Lance became putty in their hands, relaxing and 'melting' in between them. His slim body was shaking as a wonderful heat pooled between his legs.

Shiro drew his tongue and mouth over Lance's shaft until he pulls back, planning on drawing this out. 

His eyes flick over his boys and he just smiles. Keith had his face buried against Lance's shoulder, panting from arousal and his hips grinding against Lance's ass with need.

Shiro leans forward and hooks an arm around Lance, tugging Lance free of Keith's arms and flipping him over. He nudges a leg between his thighs while a hand tangles in Lance's hair and pushes his face towards Keith's cock.

"Why don't you give Kotik some attention huh?"

Lance grinds helplessly between them, getting friction from both sides- it felt wonderful. He wanted more.

The blue paladin let out a soft yelp as he was flipped over. He had parted his lips slightly, thinking Shiro was going for a kiss, but now his jaw hung open in shock. Head tilted back, he looked up at Keith, and did as told.

Without using his hands, Lance freed Keith's cock from its confines and pulled the tip into his inviting mouth. He liked to run his mouth a lot, so there was no doubt he had a skilled tongue. The wet muscle twisted and rolled against Keith's shaft while Lance worked on creating a hard vacuum with the rest of his mouth.

His eyes never left Keith's face, as he looked to red paladin for confirmation that he was doing a good job.

Keith's hand settled loosely on Lance's head. A soft moan escapes him as he watches Lance work his mouth along his length. 

Watching Lance work his mouth was a treat all in its own. He couldn't count the times he had fantasized about Lance's mouth before he finally got an actual taste of it. 

In reality it was about a hundred times better than his imagination.

Shiro sat back and just watched this for a while, hands trailing invisible paths ovef Lance's body.

Lance had never fully taken one of his lovers before, but tonight he was determined to do so. He had to open his mouth open wide, relax his throat, and /push/.

Tears gathered in his eyes as Keith's cock slid into his throat- he'd done it. Lance McClain, the blue paladin, had taken the entirety of Keith Kogane. His throat fluttered around Keith's shaft as he fought not to gag, and soft moans vibrated through them both.

With those misty eyes of his, he caught Keith's gaze and shuddered at the look there. He put that look on Keith's face, and it was beautiful.

Shiro at some point leaned over Lance to kiss Keith while he worked on preparing Lance.

It had been a while since he had taken Lance, usually Keith was the one in full control while Shiro sat back only to end up getting a blow job. 

He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt Lance, especially after he had spent time with the druid, he would do everything he could not to trigger those memories.

Lance's own cock throbbed between his legs, almost painfully hard as his pleasure continued to grow. He continued to suck off Keith, now more confident in himself from being able to take the whole thing.

He appreciated that Shiro was taking the time to sort of ease him into it; it let him know that the older male cared, but of course Shiro had always cared. He relaxed himself so that the black paladin wouldn't have to do too much work, but also so he knew Lance was comfortable. It was sort of a sign of trust for him.

Keith shivered when he came. He moaned Lance's name and grinded his hips into Lance's mouth.

Chewing his lip he pet Lance's hair before pulling out of Lance's mouth and leaning down to give him a kiss. He could taste himself on his lips but he didn't care.

Shiro praised Lance for his accomplishment as Keith settled to lay down, calmed for the time being and content to just watch Lance and Shiro.

Shiro pulled back for a moment. Planning on nudging Lance along on the brink of orgasm for a while.

Lance swallowed, like all good kittens did. He felt his chest swell with pride as he swallowed Keith's entire load, knowing he could still bring his lovers great pleasure.

He panted for air for a moment before his lips were claimed, a kiss he happily settled into. When Keith pulled back, Lance chased after his mouth, not wanting the kiss to just yet. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were hazy, and he looked nearly fucked out without ever being entered.

Now that Keith had settled down, Lance turned his attention to Shiro and his needs. Of course, he stayed out where he should be, not wanting to anger his sir, but he ground his hips back.

"Please sir..."

Shiro smirks a bit. He supported himsf with one arm while he leaned over Lance. "Tell me what you want Kitten..."

He grinds his cock against Lance's ass, the feeling of warm skin so tantalizingly sweet.

"Please, I want you to fuck me sir." Lance said, feeling hot with embarrassment. "Please put your cock inside me and make me forget my name.."

His legs were quivering, his thighs and ass tightening in anticipation. "Please Shiro, sir... please..."

Shiro let out a low him as if debating whether or not he should before pushing in. He lets out a groan as he sheaths himself in the warmth Lance provided.

He closed his eyes for a moment just reveling in the pleasure. He had known he had missed Lance but he hadn't known how much he's missed this aspect of him.

Lance had to grip the sheets as Shiro finally pushed into him. His whole body rippled in pleasure as he felt the long, heavy drag of cock inside of him; it felt positively heavenly.

He let out a moan that would make a whore blush and held very still as his body refamiliarized itself with Shiro.

When Shiro was absolutely sure Lance was okay he slowly began to thrust. He kissed Lance's neck as he did, just trying to convey how much he loved him and how safe everything here was.

Lance appreciated Shiro's gentleness in that moment, how he seemed to be making lover to Lance rather than fucking him- it seemed to be doing a better job anyway. The blue paladin bore this neck to Shiro and rolled his hips slowly as he tried to gain back the breath that had escaped him. "Shirooo~"  
Shiro nips and kisses Lance's neck, whispering soft praises into his skin along with a few "I love you"s. 

His hands rested on Lance's belly as he rolled his hips, pressing as deep into Lance as he could before drawing back, slow in every movement.  
Lance drank the attention up, rolling his hips slowly with Shiro's thrusts as they joined so sweetly. It was a slow, maddening pleasure that made his head spin and his belly warm.

Slowly, carefully, Lance sat himself up on his knees so he could press his back against Shiro's chest and hook an arm around the back of his neck. In this position, Shiro could push in even deeper, and hit that special nerve inside of him every time.

Shiro's hand traces up and down Lance's stomach. He buries his face against Lance's skin. One of his hands trail lowered, brushing over his hip bones until he finds his cock and wraps around it.

Lance's stomach hitched as Shiro's fingers trailed across it, the muscles shuddering under the calloused pads. His whole body jerked as that hot hand wrapped around his sensitive shaft and a cry warbled from his throat. "S-Shirooo~" he was trying hard not to come undone then and there, but it was hard.

Shiro stroked Lance in time with his hips. "You're so beautiful..." He kisses Lance's neck.

"S-shut up..." Lance whimpered teasingly, pressing his nails into Shiro's shoulders. "You don't get to talk Mr handsome." Tilting his head back, he caught his leader's lips up in a searing kiss as his control started to fray. He was dripping precome over Shiro's hand at a steady pace; he wasn't sure how much more he could handle, not much. "I-I'm gonna.." he panted, his breath puffing over the other's lips.  
"Come for me my beauty..." Shiro's voice was soft like a purr. He still was slow though as if carefully pulling Lance over the edge.

That was seemingly all it took and Lance was spilling with a cry formed in Shiro's name. He collapsed back into the larger male, feeling boneless and sated. As much as he liked the rough, nearly animalistic fucking, he happened like very much like the sweet, soft loving. Both just did it for him.

Shiro fucked Lance through his release, following not the far behind him. 

He littered kisses across his neck and shoulders, a light smile stretching his lips. 

He was just so glad to have Lance back. Having him gone had hurt and he had gotten a little out of hand. Not that Lance knew about that.  
Thoroughly spent, Lance sagged back against the lager male s he finished off. He couldn't help the bright smile that stretched his lips as the smattering of kisses was laid.

"It feels so good to be back." He whispered, nuzzling the older male

"I'm glad you're back... I missed you..." Shiro adjusts Lance so he was sandwiched in between him and Keith again. 

Keith, who was half asleep, reaches out and strokes Lance's hair. "Shiro was so fucking pissed that you let yourself be taken."

"I missed you too," Lance mumbled, and let himself be adjusted. He turned into Keith's hand and repeated the same to him, as he had missed Keith as well. "I know.. I know. It was a stupid move."

He sighed softly, but snuggled in between them like he belonged there- and he did. "I'm sorry, I should have tried to fight back. I just didn't want anyone getting hurt.."

"Were your team Lance. I think any of use would get hurt trying to protect you. We would all get hurt for each other... That's what this team is about..." Shiro buries his face against Lance. "What kind of team would we be if we didn't fight for each other?"

Keith fell silent while Shiro talked. He still felt guilty about trailing back to the ground. That hadn't sit well in his stomach and he'd been sick for hours after. He had just laid in bed and tossed and turned until he passed out.

Lance could feel the shift in Keith's demeanor and pulled him in close. "Still messed up about it?" He asked softly. "Stop. I told you not to, I didn't want you to get hurt. You guys protect me so much, I just wanted to be the one that protected everyone for once... And look where it got me..." He laughed scornfully.

"But to be honest, I'd do it again. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you guys, for my team... My wonderful space family."

"You are honestly one of the biggest dorks I have ever met." Keith kisses Lance's nose. "Let's all sleep okay? We are all back together now."

"Keith is right. Let's rest." Shiro makes sure he's got his arm draped over both of them and holds them both closer to his chest. He closed his eyes and can't help but smile at a wonderful thought. "Do you guys remember when I found out about the two of you?"

Lance chuckled at Keith's comment, and swept a soft kiss across his lips. "Shut up, you know you love me," he said, and snuggles into the both of them.

It had been quiet for a few minutes, and with a body still in the mend, he was apt to doze off quickly- but he snapped to attention at Shiro's question. "Yeah, you popped a major boner," the blue paladin said jokingly, a laugh rising in his throat.

"Yeah but before you noticed that you looked so terrified. I can still remember the look of horror on your face." Shiro laughs softly. 

Keith was blushing bright red as Shiro spoke. He remembered that moment very clearly. He reaches out and pays around in the dark until he can find Shiro's face and cover his mouth. "Shhh... Sleep... Reminiscing later..."

"I thought you were gonna kill me!" Lance said, his voice taking in a slight whine. "Holy shit, your eyes looked like they were going to bug out of your head." He laughed at the memory, and nipped at Keith's wrist as it crossed over his face. "And then you joined us and holy shit... best sex I've ever had- I mean, excluding what we just had a few minutes ago."

Keith scrambles, trying to cover Lance's mouth now too. "Shhhh!"

Shiro could only laugh as the red paldin scrambled to shut his lovers up. "Do you remember what Keith did?"

"Yeah, he admitted he'd been sleeping with the both of us!" The Cuban burst out in a fit of laughter as he wrestled Keith's hands away from his face. "Behind our backs! Because he's a hardcore switch~"

Shiro reaches out and captures Keith's hand in his own. He takes on a teasing tone. "Our little hoe." 

Keith knew they didn't mean any harm about it. In fact they teased him about it a lot. That didn't change the fact in was embarrassing as hell. "Well I wasn't going to ask for Shiro to let me fuck him, that shits awkward as hell."

"So he came and asked me one day and.. well shit I couldn't no, not when we were both half drunk. And it just snowballed from there. And then we found out we were all fucking each other." It felt good to look back, it brought joy to his heart and made him forget the terrible things that had happened to him while he was in the Galra's possession.

"Good times, good times. Next thing you know, someone is going to be fucking Hunk."

"Not one of us paladins though. I know perfectly well who Hunk has a crush on and so do the both of you." Shiro can't help but smile. He loved talking about his paladins like this. Telling about the happiness they had found in spaces.

"Everyone knows that. It's not a big secret. Hell even the Galra know about it."

"They are absolutely adorable though," Lance said, a dreamy little look on his face. "Like they were just made for each other. Kinda like us, eh?" All joking aside, he was still pretty tired. A yawn forced him to fall quiet for a moment.

"I love you guys," he purred "It's good to be back.."

"We love you too... Now... Let's go to sleep." Shiro chuckles and kisses them bother before settling back down to sleep. 

Talking had seemed to help. The energy between them calm and loving without any of the tension that had often hung at the edges of moments like these. It was nice.

Lance was able to quickly drift off and find sleep, honest, peaceful sleep that brought a smile to his face. He knew he was safe, knew he was protected, and knew he was in the comforts of those who loved him.

That was all he could ever wish for.


	4. Sick and Suffering

Lance stretched as he made his way into the kitchen. In the past month an a half since his rescue, he'd taken a larger than normal appetite. He was also sleeping more, but he was gaining his weight back and he had to healthy glow around him again. He had just gotten himself a plate when his stomach rolled and churned.

That was another thing- he'd sometimes get sick. It happened at any given moment, but he figured it was something that was a side effect of his time with the Galra. Another roll had him dropping the plate and looking for the nearest reciprocal to hurl in, which thankfully was a trash can. He was on his knees with his head in the thing when Shiro and Keith came in.

"I feel like crap.." he mumbled, and heaved again. Nothing came up save a little gush of bitter bile.

Keith and Shiro immediately dropped to their knees next to Lance, exchanging worried looks. 

Shiro had been sick after coming back from the Galra too but not nearly like this. This seemed to be lasting a little to long. Shiro rubs Lance's back. Making small sooshing sounds. "You need to get something in your stomach... It will at least make if easier on your body if you have something to throw up if you can keep it down..."

"I can't hardly eat without throwing up," Lance said, sounding like a pathetic little whelp. "But I'm always hungry." He had his arms wrapped around him tightly, as if he could stop his body from betraying him. "This sucks." He retched again, really just dry heaving, which was worse than actually throwing up. "I think something's wrong.." he said. "This isn't normal.."

"Should... Should we talk to him?" Keith looks worriedly up at Shiro.

The older paladin's face darken immediately. "No. We can figure this out." Shiro got up and retrieved a small amount of food good, planning on just trying to get Lance to swallow some so his body would relax.

He gently coaxs Lance to look at him and offers a spoonful.

"Get who?" Lance asked, looking blearily up at Keith as Shiro walked away for a moment. "Who?" He asked again when he wasn't answered.

He didn't fight Shiro as he came back with the goop, and opened his mouth slowly. He was still getting used to that, being fed. Shiro and Keith had been doing it ever since he started getting sick.

"Shiro you know he could help." Keith held Lance close while Shiro fed him, still trying terribly hard to get through the to him.

"I said no. He is staying there. I don't want him anywhere near Lance."

The little bits of food seemed to calm his stomach for the time being, but Lance'a curiosity wasn't sated at all. "Who?" He demanded. While he had a pretty good idea who they were talking about, Lance wanted to hear it.

"Thace." Keith answers before Shiro can interupt.

Shiro absolutely bristles. Great. He really didn't want Lance to know Thace was still aboard and locked up. Because that was something they needed.

Lance paused, looking between Shiro and Keith. "Look, I get you still have some hard feelings towards him, but Keith's right. He might be able to figure out what's wrong with me." He said, his eyebrows knitting together. "You'll release him, and I'll stay away from him okay? Because I know you're obviously still pissed about it."

He's gone from 0 to 100 really quickly, emotions changing at the drop of a hat. "You don't even have to come with, Keith can take me. Or I'll go alone."

"No. If you're going I'm going too." Shiro stories Lance's cheek, his eyes narrowed into a glare. He really didn't like Thace anywhere near Lance and he was somewhat frightened of what might happen.

Sure he didn't think Thace would hurt Lance the idea of Lance anywhere near a Galra that wasn't Keith made his skin crawl, whether they were of the blade or not.

"I don't want you there if all you're going to do is throw daggers with your eyes and be a jerk." Lance started to stand, still fluid and flexible with the extra weight he'd put on. "Look, I'm not going to have sex with him again if that's what you're worried about. I've already learned that doesn't fly well with you."

He couldn't understand why his blood was running hot, but it felt kinda good.. but it also made him feel terrible, "I'm gone to go read." He mumbled, and left the kitchen in a bit of a huff

Lance left before Shiro could explain himself. He it hit with a sudden feeling of dread. "Oh my God... He thinks I'm worried about..." That was a terrible feeling to have. 

He wasnt worried about Lance having sex with Thace. He was just paranoid about the Galra. So paranoid he'd actually convinced Allura to temporarily remove the blade of Marmora from the ship.

Temporarily meaning most likely forever.

Shiro looks to Keith and all Keith could do was shrug because Lance did have a point. It wouldn't go well if Thace and Shiro were just glaring at each other the whole time which had been what happened the last time they had been in a room together, silently arguing over Lance since the time before that Shiro had had to be removed out of the room for physically lunging at Thace and was no longer allowed to talk to him for fear of that happening again.

Lance stalked away in a fuming mess and was halfway to his room when the floor tilted violently under him.. no wait, he was tilting.. was he?

He collapsed to the floor like a sack of bricks, dimly aware that Pidge- sweet, sweet Pidge -was shouting for help.

If this wasn't a wake up call for Shiro, then Lance wasn't sure what would be.. but the blue paladin needed help, and they all needed answers

At the sound of Pidge calling for help Shiro bolted. He didn't hesitate before going for Lance, dropping to his knees for the second time that day and cradling Lance against his chest.

"Lance? Lance?" When he doesn't get the response he wanted like he just tripped or something he turns to Pudge and Keith and snaps at them to get Thace

Pidge didn't need to be yelled at twice. They bolted for the cells, pulling Keith along with them.  
The yelling had gained the attention of the other inhabitants- Hunk was peeking out of his room and Allura and Coran had come down to see what all the fuss was about.

Shiro slowly got up from the floor, holding Lance close to his chest he ever so slowly carried him to the nearest soft thing to lay him on, that being his own bed. He sat on the edge, tapping his food with fear and worry for Lance.

Thace could hear feet pounding against the floor and his ears flicked. He wondered what was happening now. Of course he had been informed that Lance was being returned and he expected that they were going to do very little with him since he was back so Lance would t find his way here but he never expected those feet to be coming for him.

Pidge has to slow down, as their legs wouldn't carry them as well at Keith's would. Once they do to the cell, they wasted no time in punching in the code to set Thace free. "Lance is in trouble, we need help.""

Lance was still pretty out of it, and probably would be for a while. Hunk checked to make sure Shiro was alright, and offered him little snacks in hopes of lightening the mood somewhat.. the air was thick and cloudy with worry and fear

Shiro refused all snacks, far to worried about Lance to eat and trying to prepare himself to see Thace.

The Galra stood with a nod and gestured for Pudge to lead the way. He followed behind them at a steady pace, seemingly not in a hurry.

"Go on Keith, take him to Lance.." Pidge figured Keith could get the Galra to the rooms quicker that they could, but the Galra didn't seem to be in much of a rush at all. This baffled them.

They continued to lead, unhurriedly, until they arrived at the rooms. Hunk was hovering around outside, looking at a loss. "He's still out.."

"Is Shiro still with him?" Keith doesn't wait for an answer before slipping onto the room and going to settled by Shiro, taking his hands.

When Thace entereesx his eyes immediately fixed on Shiro. Their eyes locked together and the friction between them was nearly palpable. 

"What happened?" Thace's voice is soft but it seems to carry something like a low growl under it.

"Why don't you tell us?" Shiro snaps back his voice just as much of a snarl.

Keith squeezed Shiro's hands, as if silently telling him to be less hostile, while Thace approached slowly.

"Let me see," the Galra said, his voice still soft. "Let me see where they cut him." He could t see Lance's face well, as Shiro had tucked it against his chest, so e didn't see the scales on the boy's face.

"We don't know. That's the damn problem... Well we do know one place." Shiro was slowly to shift Lance in his arms not wanting to let go and not wanting to disturb him. He turns the smaller paladin so Thace could look at his face then nods towards his belly. "There was also bandages wrapped around his stomach when we found him."

Thace paused, swallowed thickly, and slowly reached for Lance's shirt. He nudged it up, and shrank back as if he'd been shocked. "I know what's wrong..."

He didn't want to say it, but Shiro needed to know. "He's probably pregnant..." he said, and quickly. "Lotor probably had the druids implant a uterus in him. And if he had unprotected intercourse, he's pregnant.."

Shiro was frozen. He pulled Lance closer to himself. The black paladin fought to keep himself relaxed. 

All he could imagine was that Lance could be carrying one of those monsters child. It didn't even occur to him that the child could be his. 

Keith was frozen much the same his eyes flicked to Lance and Shiro. "Do... Is that something they do a lot?"

"No, no this is something that's only been done but a few times." Thace says, sinking back onto his legs in a tense crouch. "But only to those in harems whose own fail them... I have never hear of or seen it done to a male.." the Galra rubbed a hand over his face. This was not good, not good at all...

"So maybe it won't work. Maybe it will be okay. Maybe..." Keith was stuttering over his words, trying to figure it out.

Shiro was still just frozen, staring at Thace. For once his face did not hold hatred for Thace it was just blank, much as it had been when he walked in on Lance and Thace.

"He needs to be kept away from Lotor, now. If he finds out your kitten is carrying your seed, he will try and capture him. The prince was always one for knowledge, this will be no exception." Rising, Thace set a hand on Shiro's shoulder gently. He knew the touch would not be welcome, but he meant no harm.

"I will return to my cell now, Paladin. I will be there if ever I am needed." He turned, not without casting one last glance at Kance, and began to walk out.

Shiro let out a Shakey breath and stood. He laid Lance on the bed, making sure he was comfortable. He didn't look up at Thace as he left but two words did fall from his mouth. "Thank you."

Keith bit his lip and started herding Pidge and Hunk out of the room. They needed to be alone for a while.

Lance shifted some, slowly starting to come awake even though all he wanted to do was sleep. He curled into the blankets and remained still.

Hunk and Pidge went willingly, their faces somber masks. They were incredibly worried for their fellow teammates. Pidge watches as Thace trudged his way back to his cell, a sigh escaping them at the Galra's dejected air.

With the others gone Keith returned to Shiro's side. He placed his hand on Shiro's back, attempting to comfort him.

"Where are you at Shiro? Tell me what your thinking."

Shiro shakes his head and closed his eyes. "I can't..."

Keith would be gentle with his leader, with his lover, not wanting to push or pry an awful reaction from him. "Can't what..?" He looked over at Lance, and his heart clenched. 

"Let's lay down. Come, lay with me and tell me your thoughts."

Shiro nods slowly. "Yeah... Alright." Shiro tucked a strand of hair behind Lance's ear before picking up one of his many extra blankets and laying it down on the floor so he and Keith could lay there without disrupting Lance.

Keith placed a soft kiss to Lance's cheek before joining Shiro on the makeshift floor nest. He crawls behind Shiro, filling the role the larger male was used to.

"You're worried about what's inside of Lance, aren't you?" The red paladin asked, his voice still gentle. "Wether it's one of ours or.."

Shiro's hand finds one of Keith's, tangling their fingers together. "He didn't say anything about it but then again... I didnt and still don't remember a lot of what happened... What if it's one of theirs?"

"We found him too soon for it to have been one of the Galra," Keith said, giving Shiro's hand a gentle squeeze as he rubbed his nose over his shoulders. "He hadn't been in his cell long enough to even make a warm spot on the bed hardly. I think it's one or both ours."

"We don't know when exactly they did it though. It's not like I looked at his wounds before putting him in a pod it could have been days old but the time we got him back..." Shit closed his eyes tight, still trying to force that image out of his head.

Keith slid his hands up Shiro's back slowly, letting his palms and fingers slip over cloth and skin alike. "I know it's hard to remember, and still painful, but we got there while they had him on the table. You barely contained yourself." He kept his hands and movements soft, comforting. "I don't think anyone of them got to him before we did."

"Fine let's say it is one of ours... What if he can't handle it? He's so tiny... Or what if we get attacked... I don't... I don't want him fighting. Not at all."

Shiro was afraid for Lance bit he also was coming out of his shock enough to think about what would actually happen if Thace was right. Lance wouldn't be able to fight. He couldn't be let into the field in the event he got hurt and it damaged the baby.

"He can handle it, he's small but strong. I know this must be terrifying for you, it is for me too." Keith mumbled softly, resting his chin on Shiro's shoulder while his hands continued their gentle journey. "We'll take good care of him the further along he gets. We can't just cut him off- you know how antsy he would get."

It wasn't a lie, when Shiro had ordered Lance not to fight because he was sick, the blue paladin nearly had a freak attack. "Let him go for a while, until we know for sure, then you can pull him slowly."

"What if he gets hurt? The first few months are the most likely to miscarriage Keith..." Shiro gulps. "Maybe we should take him home... Allura would probably open a wormhole to take him home... I just don't want him to get hurt..."

Shiro pressed himself closer to Keith, seeking the comforting warmth he knew would be there.

"I don't wish to see him harmed either, but he needs us, we need him." Keith said, pulling Shiro tighter against his chest. "I don't think human doctors would be able to help Lance, I don't think they'd really know what to do. His best shot is here. I know you don't like him, but Thace might be able to help. We've got healing pods if something goes wrong." He was chattering away, his mouth working quickly. "We can't just dump him like that. He needs us through this. We need to be his support system."

"I..Not saying we dump him... I'm saying we take him somewhere safe. Namely to his family. He needs them too." 

Shiro sighs heavily. Keith was right. He wasn't thinking very clearly. Lance wouldn't be able to get the help he needed at home. Doctors couldn't help and he could only imagine how horrible Lance would feel sitting at home while everyone else was still fighting a war that wasn't even theirs

"I know it sounds funny, but the safest place for him is here. We can help him if something goes wrong. We can't help him if he is trillions of miles away from us. When this is all over, we'll take him home.. but now is not the time." 

Keith didn't want Lance getting hurt either, but honestly, this was the best place for the blue paladin right now. He could be with loving, supportive friends, with excellent care whenever he needed it.

Shiro nods. "Right... And... About Thace... I think you're right... We should move him out of his cell too..."

Desire how much he didn't like the idea Thace was probably the best thing for them to use at this point he was the one who had seen this kind of thing before.

"Where would we put him if we moved him?" Keith asked. "Granted you and I will probably spend most nights in Lance's room... I guess he could stay in my room. It's pretty plain."

He could tell Shiro didn't like the Thace idea, and he could understand why... but maybe in the future they could learn to like each other

"Yeah... That could work... Fuck... I don't like this... When Lance wakes up we need to take him to the med bay... Just to be sure..."

"I've been awake for the past five minutes," Lance said, hanging off the bed a little bit. "And just for the record, I'm still fighting." He poked Shiro in the chest, as if that were to emphasize his point. "I'm going to fight until I cant."

"Lance no. You can't fight if you're pregnant. You'll be putting the baby at risk." Shiro sits up, tucking his legs under himself.

"When has anything stopped me before?" Lance asked. "I get it, you're worried about me.. but I already feel useless as it is- please don't make me sit out to grow fat and pathetic..."

"Lance..." Shiro reaches out, brushing his hand over Lance's Cheek. "Babe... I love you but..."

Shiro was loosing his words. He could feel himself loosing them he didn't want Lance to feel bad or be hurt anymore but it wasn't just him in his own skin anymore.

" "I love you, but I don't want to lose you or the baby." " Lance looked down at Shiro, his shoulders sagging slightly. "I.. I just.. I'm tired of feeling so useless..." he had little tiny tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't want to lose the baby either, if it's yours.. but... but I can't just sit around.."

"Lance. You're not just sitting around." Shiro cups his face. "You're creating a new life. You're doing one of the most beautiful things a person can do. Something neither Keith nor I will ever be able to experience. If that's useless then it must be opposite day."

Lance had to bite his tongue to keep his comment at bay. He knew yelling and arguing wasn't going to help at all, not him or the baby. "I just... I just.." his words were failing him. He couldn't come up with anything.

"I'm going to go take a bath.." he said. "Would you like to join me?"

Shiro sighs. He knew this wasn't done. They would starts a full fight about this eventually. "Yes. I will join you."

"Keith?" The blue paladin looked to his other lover as he started to slide off the bed. He would get his own bath started, damned if Shiro tried to stop him. He could feel the tension in the air and wished it would go away.. but it was there because of him

Keith shakes his head. "I'll stay behind." Shiro and Lance had healing to do. To much had been left to heal secondarily and while the fixing had started another problem had started pop up.

Shiro glances at Keith before getting up and following Lance to the bathroom.

"Okay..." Lance said, a soft sigh escaping him. He made his way to the bathroom, and started the water to his specifications.

He felt like crap, like now he really was useless, and all he would be was a distraction... slumping over the tub, Lance didn't even hear Shiro come in, didn't notice he wasn't alone until a large warm hand settled on his back.

Worry coursed through Shiro's veins. He was so frightened Lance was going to self destruct... If he hadn't already that is.

Speaking was impossible, what could he possibly say to Lance? How could he fix anything?

Lance looked back at Shiro, until he realized the older male wasn't going to say anything. He didn't expect Shiro to, not really...

Quietly, the Cuban pulled away and started to pull his clothes off. It seemed impossible to think he was carrying life inside of him, and it was undetectable with his clothes on. But standing there nude in the bathroom, there was just a slight swell to Lance's lower stomach that hadn't been there before.

With one last glance at Shiro, Lance crawled into the tub and added a touch more cold water. He realized he should probably lower his bath temperature so he didn't accidentally hurt the baby.

Shiro settled beside the tub for now. Right now the barrier that was the edge of the tub seemed... Appropriate... Even if it was a bit painful to think about that way.

Shiro didn't want to look at Lance's stomach... Neither did he want to look at his face. Both were reminders of how he had failed the smaller man... Both were signs of the horrors Lance had gone through... Shiro just hoped that Lance didn't remember it all.

"Quit beating yourself up." Lance said, resting his head on his knees. "I know you're doing it, so stop."

The mirror that hung above Lance's sink was broken, cracks spiderwebbing from multiple areas of missing glass. Lance had done it about a week after he had been rescued, after he couldn't take all the pity in his friend's eyes anymore.

"Get in here, it's not natural for you to just sit there." /stop feeling guilty for me. Stop being so distant/ he wanted to say, but the words stuck in his throat.

Shiro blinks at Lance but then nods and takes off his own clothes and nudging Lance he settles behind him in the tub. He lets his hands loop loosly around Lance. 

"It's just hard... I know how terrifying the druids can be..."

Lance sagged back against Shiro slightly and rested his hand over the one on his belly. It wasn't much, but the touch was soothing to him, oddly enough.

"You know what's even more terrifying than the druids?" Lance whispered, his fingers clenching slightly. "Slowly losing those you love. Watching as they stop doing the things they normal do... sometimes I feel like everyone- not just you and Keith -can barely look at me anymore." He had the clench his jaw and swallow thickly. "It hurts..."

Shiro gulps and holds Lance closer. "We're worried about you Lance... We're scared too... I don't want you getting hurt and I know you want to protect us too but it's... It's hard..."

"You're missing the point Shiro!" Lance suddenly snapped. "I get that you want to keep me safe and all, but you can't hardly look at my face anymore! Yeah, they might have changed me, but I'l still Lance. I'm still the stupid idiot, I'm still me."

Shiro is lost for words for the moment. How could he form words when all he could think of was the fact that the face he was looking at was not Lance?

Shiro saw Lance. He was still Lance. He knew that. And yet that eye.... That yellow eye threw him off because all he could think about when he saw it was the Galra. Sendak Zarkon... It was all he could see in that eye.

 

"Look, I get it that you had it way worse than I did with the Druids and the Galra.." Lance continued,, he had lowered his voice, but it was still sharp. He was shifting around uncomfortably, by sure if he wanted to stay or leave. "I know... but.. but sometimes I feel like you don't see me anymore. Sometimes I feel like you just see them when you look at me."

He pushed himself up and grabbed a towel from the linen rack. "I love you, I do, but I don't know how long I can keep doing this- pretending it doesn't hurt when you flinch at my face." Wrapping the towel around himself, Lance got out of the tub and started walking away

He stopped through the bathroom, through his room (grabbing his flight suit off the back of a chair), and down the hall. Not knowing where he was going, or knowing how he got there, Lance wound up in the training room. Luckily it wasn't lights out yet, so he was able to get in.

Angrily, he grabbed a practice weapon and initiated a fighting program. Level 5. He pummeled the bots to bits in his upset state, called for the next level, and would continue this pattern until someone stumbled upon him there.


	5. Pillow Fort and Comfort

The search for Lance didn't take Hunk far. He had kind of figured Lance would be on the training deck.

He entered cautiously, cutting off the system and approaching Lance warily.

"Lance? Buddy? Hey let's go for a walk alright?"

The yellow paladin had been sure Lance would end up here eventually and he had left him be for a few hours but now he had to step in before he hurt himself.

When the program was shut down, Lance threw the staff down with an angry shout. He had had a towel tied around the waist, but somewhere during his anger-fueled dueling he had lost it.

Now that he wasn't imagining cutting down Galra, Lance's anger drained from him. He crumpled forward, into Hunk's arms and just sobbed. He was all raw from his emotional imbalances, and he wasn't sure how to feel at all.

"What do I do Hunk?" He asked, his voice wobbly and cracking. "What do I do? He doesn't see me when he looks at me."

Hunk strokes Lance's hair and makes a comforting sound. "Shhh... Come on let's go to my room."

Hunk led Lance to his room where he had built a pillow fort and settled in it with the other paladin. 

"Now. Tell me what happened."

Lance didn't remember grabbing his suit on the way out, but he could smell the scent of Keith as Shiro clinging to it- he didn't want to wear it. He let Hunk lead him away, leaning healing against the man who dwarfed him.

He pulled a random shirt out of Hunk's drawers after asking, and left his suit balled up in the corner. The shirt was big enough on him to come down to mid-thigh.

Then came the bad part... talking about it...

"I don't know if I can stay with Shiro anymore..." Lance said finally, his breath catching painfully in his chest. "I may just be overreacting, but he doesn't treat me the same anymore. He doesn't look at me the same... like... all he sees when he looks at me is a Galra. And I.. I just hate it..."

"You could always come stay in my room for a while. It will be just like back at the Garrison. Do you remember when Iverson came in when we had our pillow fort up? Man was he angry." Hunk was partially trying to distract Lance. "He doesn't see a Galra Lance. He sees what they did to you..."

And blames himself was the part that was missing.

"That'd be nice.." Lance said softly. It would be just like old times, pillow forts, blanket burritos, and they could cuddle up while reading. He laughed at the memory "His face was so hilarious! He looked like he might shit a brick!"

But of course, that was the past, and Lance's present wasn't quite as funny. "I just... I don't feel like it'll be good for him and I to stay together.. because all he'll see is the Galra's mark- and I can't constantly drown in his pity. I don't want to keep bringing up bad memories from when he was imprisoned.. I just..." he was choking up, and fast. He didn't like the idea of leaving Shiro, not at all. "I don't know what to do Hunk..."

"Shhh... It's kind of hard to get a clean break with someone when you live so close together. The best thing you can do is just... Try." Hunk rubs Lance's back.

"You and Keith know better than any of us the issues Shiro still has with the Galra... Did he even sleep at all when the Blade first came aboard?"

Hunk didn't know a lot but he had heard Shiro had trouble sleeping. He had had to the first few night that Marmora had been in the ship. The thoughts of having the Galra so close had made everyone uneasy.

"I'm weak... I don't know how much more I can try. I'm already spread so thin- being pregnant and all, worrying about you guys, trying to keep my relationship together..." these were all just excuses of course.. "I'm just tired... sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I was gone, like if I had never existed at all."

He knew, or at least he thought, he was part of most of the problems that had been occurring. He was the problem Shiro wasn't sleeping, he was the problem the team was floundering, he was the problem everyone was worried and irritable. He was the problem.

"I feel like you guys would be so much better off without me, I'm just toxic..."

"Lance you are quite the opposite of toxic. You're absolutely beautiful and you keep everyone's spirits up."

Hunk brushed his hand under Lance's jaw and just smiles at him. "Your face doesn't change the fact that you're you. You're still my best friend and I'll help you in whatever way I can. You know I will."

He tried to smile, really he did, but it just didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks Hunk. I know I can always count on you." He sniffled softly and curled himself up on Hunk's lap. Right now, he really just needed some hard, long hugs and trips down memory lane.

It was well into the night by the time Lance actually fell asleep. He was still sort of in Hunk's lap, having slid off a little. He had actually laughed some, and had been feeling genuinely much better.

Hunk just rambled and talked with Lance. He would go off on a tangent. Just saying random crap to have the blue paladin focus on him.

Hearing Lance laugh made his efforts worth it. The thought that he was helping just a little... It made his entire day.

Lance was glad for the distraction, since it got his mind away from the dark place it had been in. He honestly felt guilty for taking his friends there with him, since it made him feel even worse when they pitied him. But Hunk had felt with it before and knew how to handle it.

Eventually though, morning had come and Lance wasn't prepared to face anyone yet. He didn't think he could handle it.

Hunk pet Lance's hair. He had gotten up a few minutes ago. "I have to go make breakfast but you can stay here if you want. I'll bring you something to eat."

He smiles softly at Lance. He had expected to be taking care of Lance possibly for the next few days. It didn't bother him really. Taking care of his friend filled him with pride.

"Thanks Hunk," Lance said, curling up a little in the blankets. "I just... I don't think I'm ready to see him yet.." he felt blessed to have a friend like Hunk, someone who would just listen and be there for him.

"I'll get out of your hair, eventually." It was a weak joke, since he would probably hang closer to Hunk for a while

"Take your time. I'll be back in a bit."

After that Hunk left. He met Coran in the kitchen and then promptly chased him out. 

"Coran. Humans can't stomach your cooking. It's nasty." This fight was one they had often but over time it had just become something of a game.

"Okay, thanks Hunk." Curling up even more, Lance watched Hunk go. He felt kinda bad for intruding on his friend, but he was glad for the emotional support.

"You were running late, I thought I could give this breakfast a try." Coral said, but didn't argue with Hunk at all. As he was leaving, Keith came in looking absolutely ragged.

Hunk glanced at Keith. "Hey buddy. You want some space coffee?"

Hunk held a cup of green liquid out to Keith. It was the closest thing he had been able to find to coffee.

"Rough night? Want to talk about it?"

Keith took the cup, but sort of just played with it and he stepped up to the counter. "We can't find Lance... Shiro is going crazy with worry. We found his towel and his flight suit, but we haven't found him and we've checked all the rooms."

He looked like he had been up all night, and he bad been. He'd been trying to comfort Shiro after Lance stormed out. "I just thought I'd come and ask if you've seen him... Pidge couldn't locate him anywhere in the Castle.. which as you can imagine only sent Shiro into more of a panic."

"Ah... Right. Sorry. You forgot to cheek a room. Namely mine. He stayed with me last night." Hunk turns back to his cooking. "And before you ask he's fine. We built a pillow fort and cuddled."

Hunk was a know cuddler. It was kind of his thing. He comforted his teammates in whatever way he felt appropriate at the time. Which a lot of the time was hugging.  
"He's "fine"?" Keith said, setting the cup down harshly. The contents sloshed about. "Shiro has been on the brink of panic attack all night and you're telling me Lance is "fine"?!" He was suddenly very iterate. "Why didn't you tell us Hunk? Why didn't you tell us he came to you? We would have understood that he needed alone time, but Jesus Hunk- Shiro is worried that Lance ran off.."

"Wow. Keith. Calm down. I was a little busy alright. I didn't want to leave him alone." Hunk spoke calmly. Fighting with Keith wouldn't bring them any good.

"Lance wouldn't take off like that. Where would he go? Earth? He can't exactly get there from out here and he doesn't exactly know if he would even be ex epted back home. To home... Well to home now he's an alien."

 

"He could have gotten lost out in space! Then where would we be? We'd be down a paladin, and we could have lost him... and the baby." Keith sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Lance can be brash and stupid sometimes, but I don't think he'd do something like that, no... you're right, I was being irrational."

He stood up, then sagged a bit. "I'm going to let Shiro know. I think today might just be a rest day, I don't think any of us are in any shape for training today. Not like this.."

"Sounds good to me. Oh and uh... It might be best if neither of you come around my room for the day. Lance and I are just going to be in there talking about feelings. Maybe I'll take some fermented foods goo and we'll make masks. Seriously though we're just going to be hanging out relaxing." Hunk finishes up the last touched to the food good he was making then collects some in a bowl to take to Lance and then some extra to make face masks out of later.

"I'll let Shiro know, but I can't promise he won't show up sometime later." Keith said, scooping up two bowls for himself and Shiro. "I'll try to keep him away though." He waved to Hunk as he started to leave, then paused at the door.

"Let Lance know we're thinking about him.." he said, then disappeared back to Lance's room where Shiro was holed up

"Will do." Hunk head back to Lance after a while, setting the bowls down. "I brought stuff to make face masks with if you felt like it later." 

He didn't really expect to much but he was making an attempt here and no one could fault him for that.

Lance looked up for where he had holed himself, his lashes stuck together with tears. "Oh, okay, yeah." He scrubbed his face and blinked hard. "Thanks Hunk. That sounds good."

He was glad that his friend was trying his hardest to help Lance out.

"And here is breakfast." Hunk passed Lance his breakfast. "I trued to make it a bit tastier than normal but I don't know how well I did. We need to find another space mall so we can do some serious shopping."

Lance tried to smile, and picked up his fork. "Thanks buddy," he popped a bite into his mouth and nearly sighed. It was so good. "It's official, when we get back to Earth, we're living together. I can't cook worth shit compared to you." For the first time in a while, he eagerly dug into breakfast. Usually he was too sick in the mornings, but today he felt great. "And yes. You're using what you can find and you still make bomb ass food. Imagine what you could do if you had actual food ingredients."

"Living together would honestly great. I mean we already shared a room at the Garrison and aside from pissing Iverson off every now and then that was great."

Hunk had cooked with his moms all the time. His one mother had been chef and taught him a lot of tips so they would make meals together for his other mother. It had been fun.

"Yeah, it really was," his face softened for a few moments as he thought back to spending all that time with Hunk, all the antics and pranks they had pulled.

Lance had learned to cool from his mother as well, but compared to Hunk's cooking, Lance was an amateur.

"So do you want to do facemasks? It's been a while since we sat and did them together."

They hadn't spent a lot of time together. That was rather disappointing really. They had all been so busy that no one was really just hanging out as friends anymore.

"Yeah, face masks sound good." Lance said, setting the spoon down on the now empty plate. He hadnt realized how hungry he had been.

He figured some time with his best friend doing best friend stuff would do the both of them good. He had sort of drifted away from everyone, and he was what to have someone to ground him again.

"Sweet." Hunk stretches his arms over his head with a groan. He shits and stretches out on his stomach.

The only thing that could make this time with Lance better was if they had a movie to watch. That would be fantastic. Spa treatment and a movie, best day ever.

"Here, let me do yours first," bending over his friend, Lance grabbed the goo and dipped his fingers into it. "You've been running around for me all morning, it's your time to chill."

This would have been just that much better if they had had a movie, it wouldn't have been just like old times. He was glad that this wasn't totally lost to them though.

Lance had just finished Hunk's mask when his stomach roiled. He groaned and stumbled to the bathroom so he could puke his guts up. He /hated/ this part...

Letting Lance smear the face mask onto his skin was probably the best thing he'd done in a while.

He closed his eyes and just relaxed until Lace got up. He quickly got to his feet to follow Lance. He leans against the wall, rubbing Lance's back.

Lance sat crouched over the toilet, clutching his stomach and sobbing. This had been going on for months and he was getting really tired of it. He hated the feeling, and he hated how he felt afterwards.

Hubk hummed softly, tilting his head. "Have you seen Coran about any medicines yet? Mom used to take time when she was pregnant with Luna, maybe you can do the same?"

That was probably the only advice Hunk knew how to give. He had been about eight when his parents decided to have second kid so he knew a few things about taking care of a pregnant person.

Lance shook his head slightly and wiped his face. He hadn't even thought about going to see Coran about it. "No, I haven't." He said, and sniffled. 

His mother had been pretty against prenatal medicines, and basically implanted in his head that those who took them were weak. Of course, he or she could never have known he was going to wind up pregnant.

Hunk hums softly. "Did I ever tell you the story of Luna's birth?" 

He probably had but it was a good story, everyone who heard it lived it. 

His mother had gone into labor while locked out of the house, it was quite the story.

Lance smiled softly, and chuckled. "Will you tell me again?" He asked.

He liked to hear the story, it was quite the hooter.

Hunk smiled. He got comfortable while rubbing Lance's back. 

"Well. Mom was away to pick me up. Mama had been feeling a bit I'll all day so she stayed behind... Unfortunately for her the horse decided he wanted to follow for a run. Now Peach is a small horse. A pony really. And he's pretty well trained but that day he just wanted to be a but head."

While he spoke Hunk got a distant look in his eyes, though he was still rubbing Lance's back.

"Mom had to go out and get him before he ran into the road. Peach ran circles around her for a good while before she was finally able to chase him back into the fence. But when she went back to the house the door was locked."

Lance couldn't help but laugh softly. He always did, the story never failed to make him smile and laugh.

"That silly pony. Silly silly pony." He mumbled, and wiped his mouth. "And your poor mom. That must have been terrifying."

"Oh she was. It didn't help that Peach didn't really like her. Anyway. She sat on the porch to wait but before long something wet began to soak her pants. At first she didn't know what was happening. This was her first baby after all."

Hunk smiled a bit at the memory. "When Mama and I finally pulled up she was freaking out. I didn't really understand completely but Mama seemed to know exactly what to do."

Hunk remembered watching his mother guide the panicking woman into the car and then the feel of the car as she hit the gas.

It was honestly one of his favorite memories. He remembered sitting in the back seat giggling at the speed and grinning away.

"We almost didn't get to the hospital time. We were barely in the room before Luna made her appearance."

"That's just crazy," Lance said, running his hand over the small bump of his stomach. "I think I would panic at every little kick and bump." He leaned back against Hunk's arm, letting his eyes fall shut. "Your mom's are so cool, I'm a little jealous."

He could hardly mention the fact that he was bi in his house without having someone disappointed in him.

"They were pretty cool. I really hit the jackpot when it came to them. She was panicking quite a bit. Mama was able to calm her down though. And right after we all had our baby girl. Luna was the cutest baby."

"Luna was the cutest baby," Lance remembered when Hunk came to school and showed him pictures. He also remembered seeing her on visits to the house. "And she has the best big brother around."

He was so glad Hunk was with him now, helping him and comforting him. He wasn't sure how well he could have handled this alone. "Thanks Hunk." He whispered, and he pulled himself up to brush his teeth.  
"I definitely tried my best... I'm always here for you Lance. You're my best friend. Like ever." Hunk smiled brightly. "Youte like the brother I never got to have."

Hunk loved his family. His mom's his sister. They were his life all he wanted to do was protect them and keep them happy. 

It was painful to be so far from them. And to know that they all probably thought him to be dead.

"I honestly couldn't have asked for a better friend," Lance said, wrapping his arms around Hunk's shoulders once he was done brushing his teeth. "Thank you so much for being good to me."

Lance missed his family too, even if he hadn't felt totally part of it. He was that off middle child that often got ignored, but he still loved his siblings and parents. He wondered how they were fairing without him.

Hunk hugs him, smiling. "Let's go finish our mask hm? Then you can feel free to braid my hair."

Hunk leads the way back to the bedroom, smiling the whole time.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Lance smiled softly and let Hunk guide him back into the room.

He was so grateful for Hunk, since he always seemed to keep the peace. Not to mention he would always be there if you needed a shoulder to cry on, or bomb ass hugs, or just needed someone to listen. He was the do all guy.

Hunk have great hug.

He was big and warm and his hugs were like the best thing in the world. 

The yellow paladin settled with his legs crossed for Lamce to do as he pleased with him. After becoming friends he had picked up on the fact that Lance liked his beauty things rather quickly. 

Truthfully he enjoyed doing them with Lance though he had never really thought of partaking in a face mask before 

Though Luna had enjoyed braiding his hair

Lance settled down on his knees behind Hunk, after smearing in his own mask. Since they'd been out in space for nearly a year, Hunk's hair and grown out quite a bit, and Lance liked to play with it. Since he wanted to kill a lot of time, he decided he would do cornrows. It would take a good amount of time, plus he would be keeping himself busy, which was dually better.

He couldn't help but wonder what Keith and Shiro were up to though... whether they were talking things over, or maybe fucking. The thought kind of depressed Lance.. Maybe the two would be better off without him?


	6. Tears and Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't with these chapter names. They are all so sad and angst until Hunk's chapter. Like seriously. You can tell what we like to write... Or at least me. I'm the one who likes writing angst... That being said this was originally just meant to be smut. Like that's all we wanted to do what a short little smut rp and now its this... So yeah... Fun...
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy -Dash

Keith sat down in the bed where Shiro had made recently residence in, and stroked his hand through the older male's hair. He knew that Shiro was worried about Lance, and had to hold the black paladin back constantly.

"He's with Hunk, babe." He said, still stroking Shiro's white floof. "He's in good hands. I know you're worried... he'll come back soon, I know it."

"How could you possibly know that? I ruined it. All because I couldn't take my eyes off that damn eye. He's Lance. I know he is. I fucking love him and yet..." He didn't want to finish that sentence. He didn't want to admit he couldn't see past that mutilated face that now belonged to his lover.

It also probably didn't help that he felt rather guilty for Keith. The red paladin was not the problem. The beginning had been rough between Lance and Keith but now it was Shiro and Lance who had the issues.  
More specifically Shiro.

He hated that he was the source of their problems. First his problem with Thace and now this?

He was trying so hard to push past it. It was the only thing he could do but his strength was failing and his brain was crashing in on itself in the process.

"And he knows you love him," Keith said, shifting so he could hold Shiro closer. "He's just going through a rough patch right now... He's still trying to come to terms with everything." What he didn't say was 'and you really didn't help him with that' since he didn't want to upset Shiro anymore that he already was. "He'll be back because he loves you. He'll be back as soon as he's ready. It might take a little time, but he'll be back."

With a soft purr, Keith nuzzled Shiro's shoulder. "Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"No no... Not for me at least... You should go spend time with him. I'm the one who made a mistake. Not you." Shiro closes his eyes and rubs his face. "I think I'm just going to go to the training deck for a while..."

"You've been working yourself to the bone in there. It's not healthy." Keith sat on the larger man just in case he decided to run away. "I'm going to go talk to Lance for a moment, and if he agrees I'm bringing him back here so you can talk with him too. This sullen silence between you two is not going to fix what happened."

"Keith sitting on me is not going to hold me down." Shiro stays put however. He could easily lift Keith up and carry him away somewhere. "Yeah. Alright. I'll be here." Hopefully. He might run off actually. They'd have to see.

"You are going to be where when I come back. And if Lance comes with me, you are going to be nice and civil." Keith said, giving Shiro's shoulders a gentle push. "You need to work things out, okay? No offense, this broken relationship sucks. This is so hard."

"I know it's hard Keith, I'm in it. I'm the cause of it." Shiro rubs his face once more. "If you're going to get him do it now... I'll be here..." Shiro sits up, dumping Keith off of himself. "I promise that but I don't know how well it's going to go. I just can't seem to say the right things to him."

"Don't stress over it," Keith said softly, still flopped back on the bed. "I know it's hard for all of us, but just try, please. Baby steps will help." He sat up and nuzzled Shiro's cheek gently. "I love you. I love Lance. Lance loves you." He gently reached up and cupped Shiro's face. "Please, please try, for us okay?"

"I will. I will. I love him... And I love you... And we will make this work... For you and him I will make it work." Shiro turns his head to kiss Keith.

Just a small one, for confidence. Yeah that was it. A good luck kiss. A kiss that held all his love and passion in it placed on lips that would hopefully pass it on to Lance.

Keith smiled softly, accepting the kiss. He knew Shiro would want him to pass it onto Lance, and he would.

"I'll be back, okay?" He said softly, and kissed Shiro's cheek before getting up. "I'll be back." He walked to the door and opened it slowly. "Hopefully soon."

"I know you will... I love you... Good luck." Shiro watched Keith go. He hoped everything would turn out okay. He strongly believed everything happened for a reason and hopefully this reason would be to make their relationship stronger.

"Love you too," Keith said, before slipping out into the hall.

As much as he liked that Lance was getting along with the other Paladins, he wanted the pretty boy back. He wanted those bright, goofy smiles, and unexpected hugs and kisses back. He wanted his Lance and his Shiro back, even though they'd been changed.

Taking a deep breath, Keith lifted his hand and knocked on Hunk's door- loud enough to be heard, but soft enough just in case one or both of them were asleep.

Hunk glances at the door from where he was settled. He had a feeling he knew who that was. "I'll be right back." The mechanic got to his feet and made his way over to the door, pulling it open and then glancing over his shoulder to Lance. "Lance. It's your boyfriend. Are you going to come say hi or no?"

Lance peeked up from his spot when he heard the knock- he had a feeling he knew who it was too. He curled up in the blankets a little bit before slowly coming out. Luckily, they had just washed their face off.

The blue paladin had to take a deep breath as he came to the door behind Hunk, peeking over his arm at Keith. His heart flipped a little in his chest- he looked awful, and Lance felt like it was his fault. "Hey, babe."

Keith runs a hand through his hair. He had made a whole speech in his head on the walk here, getting everything worked out in his head but now that Lance was actually in front of him, his words were just gone. "Hey... I... Uh... Shiro..."

"You want me to go talk it out with Shiro, right?" Lance asked. He had figured Keith would come around eventually, and he knew he would have to go back and _talk about it_. He figured he'd done enough damage, so going back to try and right it was his best option at that moment. "Okay, I'll go."

Keith blinked. That was easier than he thought it would be. "Uh... Right yeah. He's in our... His room so..."

Keith makes a gesture for Lance to come with him. He really didn't know how this was going to work out. Lance and Shiro hadn't been able to sit in the same room together for to long if they weren't having sex. 

Which was not how a relationship was supposed to work.

At least not as far as Keith's knowledge went. Keith was probably not the right guy for this. He found it odd and awkward that he was the in-between guy. Sure he was pissed about what the druids had done to Lance but unlike Shiro had had pulled a stiff upper lip and had not flinched or frowned when he had woke up in the night to see that single Galra eye glowing when Lance was awake.

Lance looked up at Hunk and smiled softly. "Thanks for letting me stay over buddy." He squeezed the larger male's arm gently before stepping out into the hallway with Keith. He was still wearing one of Hunk's shirts, and his suit was still the the corner of the room- but he could come back for it later. "Let's do it again sometime."

He actually had missed Keith, without hardly realizing it. It was usually Keith he turned to for help, but he'd been too upset to even stop and talk. Lance grabbed for Keith's hand like it was the most natural thing in the world... eh, universe... "I missed you babe," he said softly, leaning his head against the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry for stomping out like a little kid." He knew this wasn't fair to Keith at all, he _knew_ it, and he felt awful about putting his boyfriend through it. Keith was trying so hard to keep them together when he shouldn't have had to... And Lance took responsibility for that.

"It's fine Lance you were upset. I can't really try and understand what is going on in that head of yours but I'm definitely going to try and work with what I know. And what I do know is that talking is the only way we are all going to get past this." Keith was actually just bullshitting what he had read online a while back about how this could only be truly solved through conversation. It had made sense when he'd read it so hopefully it would make sense here.

"You're right," Lance said, scrubbing a hand down his face. "I should have stayed and just talked it out." But he didn't. He left like a child. "I'm still really sorry for putting this all on your shoulders."

They had made it back to the room, and Lance found himself pausing. He tensed, staring at it; he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This was terrifying, seeing Shiro after yelling at him like he had... He was gripping Keith's hand like a lifeline as he tried to gather his wits about him.

Keith stands with Lance, waiting patiently for him to clear his mind. He didn't have a problem with that. He wanted Lance to be as comfortable as possible.

Everything would only get worse if Shiro picked up on Lance getting tense and upset.

He would likely try and comfort Lance. Which could actually help a lot... Maybe if they did that Lance would see how much Shiro loved him and...

Yeah that wouldn't actually fix anything.

He squeezed Lance's hand. "Lance... Look at me for a moment... I want you to relax."

Lance couldn't seem to find all his breath, like it was sticking somewhere inside his throat or lungs, and he was nearly hyperventilating to try and get air. This wasn't good, now was /not/ the time for a panic attack. He tried to focus on Keith, on his presence, where they were connected at the hand. It worked for a few moments, and he seemed to calm down some for a little bit. It seemed to take him down a better road, one that calmed him for at least a while.

"Okay, okay. I.. I think I'm ready." He said, and swallowed tightly. "I'm ready."

Keith turned Lance towards him and hugged him before he could go in. Just to make sure he was alright and that he knew Keith was there for him. He let's the hug linger a long time before opening the door.

Light fell over Shiro who was sitting on the floor with his back to the door in the dark room.

He flinched as the light washed over him and framed the outline of the door. Partially out of the bright light entering the darkness of the room. He twists, squinting at the two figures in the door and trying to make them out through the light blindness his eyes were deciding to have trouble with.

Though he didn't really have to.

He knew who it was.

"Lance... I..."

Lance clung onto Keith after being wrapped up; his boyfriend sure knew how to cheer him up even a little. The hug helped calm the nerves further, almost squishing them completely. That didn't mean they didn't rise up in throat to choke him the moment the door opened. He swallowed thickly and took a few small steps into the room, them larger ones as he crossed to Shiro and sank to his knees beside the black paladin.

"I'm sorry," Lance said softly. He was looking at his lap, but he dared to raise his head to look at Shiro. He knew that in the dim light the eye he had been given by the Galra would be glowing slightly.. "I'm sorry... I acted like such a child."

Keith was glad that Lance seemed to relax. It was comforting to know he could still calm his lover. He stayed by the door as Lance walked in, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"What? Lance don't apologize. I'm the idiot who can't get past his own damn fears... You... You are perfect..." It was probably a bit cheesy and Shiro was almost sure Lance would be pissed at him for saying it but it was honestly how he felt.

He was the one who was broken.

Sure Lance had his soft spots, his cracks and maybe the druids had finally shattered him. Shiro got that. He had been shattered as well only to be put back together. It was what the druids did. They broke people and glued them back together with wires and veins.

The cracks were still there though. Blemishes on the surface that ran deeper than they first appeared.

Everyone had them.

The extensiveness of them varied but everyone had their cracks.

And Shiro had trouble seeing Lance's. He knew they were there of course. He just had trouble finding them.

Lance leaned into Shiro, carefully wrapping his arms around the bulk of shoulders and chest. He felt like he was going to cry or throw up, but wound up doing the former.

He was pretty wrecked, still raw from having been taken and toyed with, devastated by changes and rejection; his cracks were deep, and they showed sometimes. He was good at hiding them, but not perfect. Like now, he was starting to crack, though not in a bad way.

His hard outer shell of pain and anger chipped and began to fall away. As he broke down, he felt better. "I love you," He whispers, tilting his head up to look at Shiro. "Even though you're such a dork."

A laugh escaped him, soft and light even through tears, and interrupted as he peppered kisses on Shiro's shoulders and cheeks. "And I forgive you. I shouldn't have been so harsh."

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance and pulls him close. He closes his eyes and just feels.

Holding Lance was such a relief and he couldn't help it. The black paladin began to cry alongside Lance.

He had messed up so bad before. He had been so scarred and torn by his emotions. It didn't help that he was often pushed into the position where he was supposed to be calm and collected.  
Shiro was supposed to be the leader. The one who kept a level head. But that wasn't always how things worked and in the end all his emotions came tumbling out at once and all he could do was hold Lance.  
Lance just held on tightly, pressing his fingers into Shiro's back gently. He rocked them both gently as they cried together.

He knew Shiro was under a lot of stress, being leader and trying to keep them all together and safe... Not to mention the added stress of having a member of his team captured and tortured, then given back.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, over and over in a gentle mantra. His hands smoothed over Shiro's back and shoulders while his lips moved against the larger male's collarbone.

"Let it out all out baby. I've got you. I've got you." It was his turn to be the stronger one now, to be the stable one and ground his lover.

Shiro shakes his head. He hid his face against Lance's shoulder. He had done all of this to himself. If he had just relaxed and focused more on Lance and less on what happened to him he wouldn't have torn their relationship apart. They would be fine. They would be cooing over the fact they had a baby on the way.

They would be cuddled up together. Just the three of them instead of this. Instead of sitting on the floor crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I messed up. I really messed up..." Shiro held Lance tighter.

Keith rubbed his eyes from where he still stood in the doorway. He had only seen Shiro cry once before.

Even after everything he had been through.

Keith had only seen him cry once. It had been a long time ago at the Garrison.

The image was still painted firmly in Keith's head. There was no way he could forget it. Someone as powerful and collected as Shiro breaking into pieces.

It was something that felt like you shouldn't see. Like you should avert your eyes and wait until it was over and the evidence was gone. And yet you couldn't look away.

Lance could feel the heat of Shiro's breath and tears against his skin, and while it was comforting it also tore him apart. But he had to be strong, he had to be strong for Shiro in this moment. He could and would do it for his lover, who was still very upset over it all.

He didn't even mind that was nearly being crushed, he was just glad Shiro was holding him again. He was glad Shiro was opening up to him, letting him see such a vulnerable side- one that Lance would never take advantage of, ever.

It was hard, trying to mend a broken relationship. It was hard and it was painful, but it would be worth it in the end. They'd make it out on the other side stronger.

"Shhhh," Lance cooed softly, stroking Shiro's back and hair, still peppering gentle kisses where he could reach. "It's alright babe. I forgive you." He pulled back just a little, and very slowly in case Shiro wasn't ready to let go just yet. "I love you." He leaned in again, but pressed his lips against Shiro's tenderly.

He really did forgive Shiro; he'd forgiven him the moment he'd walked out the door. How could he hold such a terrible thing against his sweet boyfriend? He just couldn't.

Lance didn't blame Shiro for their broken relationship- he blamed himself for being the one that caused all the problems that broke it in the first place.

Shiro sat back and released Lance. He sniffed a bit and rubbed his face with the palm of his flesh hand.

"I love you so much, I'm sorry I hurt you..." Shiro was taking deep harsh breathes in his effort to relax himself. It probably didn't look very relaxing but it was the only way he knew to calm himself. Keith and Lance helped a lot but that didn't mean he didn't need to make an effort himself to relax.

Keith came over and stood next to Shiro, resting a hand in his hair. Shiro looked up, pressing his side against Keith's leg and giving him a tiny smile.

"I love both of you so much..." Shiro looped an arm around Keith's leg, the other having dropped to hold Lance's hand.

Keith smiles back at Lance and reaches for Lance's other hand. They definitely weren't done healing. But now they had mourned together and hopefully that would be enough to pull them back together. Lance almost whined as Shiro pulled back, but respected that he might need a little space. He stayed put though, down on his knees with an expectant look on his tear-stained face.

"I love you too babe," he said, leaning forward just a bit to gently thumb tears from Shiro's cheeks, even though his own remained drenched. "And I forgive you. I'm sorry too, for acting like a little child. I'm sorry for yelling..." he was gently shushing Shiro, even if it wouldn't help at all, as the older male sat and gasped.

Lance looked up at Keith and smiled softly, resting his head against the leg Shiro wasn't occupying. "I love you both too," he whispered, taking both their hands and giving them a squeeze.

This was so much better than yelling and tense silences, this was love, and it made Lance feel warm and fuzzy again. Yeah, they still had a long way to go, but this was a perfect step in the right direction to getting things fixed up. Also, this seemed the perfect moment for the baby to give a gentle kick.  
Once he had relaxed Shiro let's out a small sigh.

This felt good.

Just to sit there for the moment.

"We should probably get off the floor..." Shiro's voice is soft and more normal, no longer twisted with his emotions. Not to say he wasn't still torn up. He had just replaced his mask. He sat up and rubbed his face to be sure it was clear of tears before leaning towards Lance to make sure his face was clear of them as well. "Come on... Let's get up. The floor is no place for my boys."

Shiro got to his feet and helped Lance up, pulling him gently against his chest where he could just nip at the very top of his nose.

Lance nodded softly at Shiro's comment-his knees were starting to hurt from kneeling for so long, but it was a pain he was fine on enduring. He was still worried about Shiro though, unsure if he had really forgiven himself for what he had done. For now, Lance wouldn't push it, not after they had just started to make up. He leaned into Shiro's hands as they stroked his face, smiling as the tears were wiped away so gently.

The pull and up drew a soft yip and a chuckle from Lance. This was good, this was so good and Lance loved it. "Baaaabe," he mock whined, but nuzzled Shiro's shoulder anyway.

"Laaance." Shiro smiles at him and kisses his nose again.

He stays like that for another moment before reaching over and pulling Keith into their warm embrace.

"We should go somewhere. Just the three of us. Just for a night. Just hang out." Shiro looks down at his house held against his broad chest, the way they fit so perfectly against him and looked so lovely beside each other.

Lance snuggled in against both of them, letting out a low purr of happiness as he felt another gentle bump in his belly.

"That would be nice," he comments. "Somewhere open. We could lay in the grass and watch the stars." He liked watching the stars. It was one of his favorite things besides playing in the water. "It would be nice, we could take a picnic and watch the sun set."

"Exactly. I like your thinking. We can't go far of course but we can take our lions and leave our coms on." Shiro nuzzles Lance.

"We could try and find things to make s'mores. I bet you Hunk could come up with a recipe or something." Keith closes his eyes, listening to them rather than looking now.

"Even if it's just a little ways away, that's fine with me." The blue paladin said, and nuzzled his lover back. He reached out slowly and gently played with the ends of Keith's hair. "I miss s'mores." He said. "Those were the bomb, and garlic knots."

Lance really did miss home, but he was also saving others' homes. It made him feel a little bit better.

"I miss a lot of things. Like rice. I miss rice." Shiro huffs softly, a heavy frown crossing his face.

"And potatoes?" Keith teases, knowing full well how much Shiro enjoyed potatoes.

Shiro wrinkles his nose up at Keith. "Don't you dare bring potatoes up."

Keith snickers a bit and smirks at Shiro. He loves this. Just talking and teasing in a warm little bundle.

"Don't dis on potatoes. Potatoes are good." Lance said, still playing with Keith's hair. He was twirling it over his fingers slowly, and rubbing some of it between his thumb and forefinger.

These were defiantly some of his most favorite moments- when they were huddled up together and talking about home. He liked the feel of the gentle press of bodies and the hushed words, and kisses that always came with. He could stay this way forever

Keith laughs a bit. "We need to go to another mall too. Shiro wasn't able to go last time."

"I don't think I want to go to a mall after the stories I heard."

"We should!" Lance agreed. "We could go to a mall and spend the day there, then go somewhere else to have a little picnic." He could see it now, how much fun they could have. "Plus I'm going to need bigger clothes anyway. I can't just run around in my magical flight suit the entire time." Well, he could, but he didn't exactly want to. "Babe you'll like it!" Or at least he hoped Shiro would like it.

Keith separates from them now and stretches with a small groan. "Alright. I have to go take off. I promised I'd help move Thace out of his cell."Of course, Lance huffed as Keith pulled away. He didn't want the red boy to go away. "Alright," he said anyway, knowing whining wouldn't do any good. "Hurry back."

"Will do. You two just rest and make plans. I won't be long. I've pretty much just got to show him which room is his." Keith gives them both kisses before leaving, waving as he heads out the door.

"I love you," Lance said, accepting and returning the kiss Keith offered up. He waved as well, and settled down against Shiro's chest.

"And I love you," he said, brushing his lips over Shiro's shoulder. It felt nice to be held; all warmth and love. He fell quiet after that, just listening and feeling Shiro breathe, listening to his strong heartbeat.


End file.
